Life With The Jonas
by xtraiiinwreck
Summary: Los hermanos Jonas son talentosos, su amiga los ayuda a conseguir fama y que el mundo entero sepa quienes eran. En el camino los chicos sufren, aman, pelean y encuentran personas especiales, si quieres descubrir más entra y lee!
1. el comienzo

**HOLA! bno soy nueva y esta es mi primer fan fic!....ojala les guste pronto estare subiendo el segundo...**

* * *

_Hola..._

_Me llamo Pamela.... tds los que me conocen me dicen Pame o Pam y soy una chica de 15 años casi para 16... mi mejor mejor amigo es Nick Jonas desde que tengo memoria... y mis vecinos son la familia Jonas, es una familia tan bella... pero bno, en que estaba? AH! si, por ahora estoy viviendo muchas cosas, pero para que se las pueda contar y me entiendan a que me refiero, ps aca les dejo td desde el principio...Todo empieza un Viernes 15 de agosto.... el pequeño joseph cumplia 8 años... awwwww....cm recuerdo ese dia...fue tan divertido..._

no me alcanzas-dijo el niño mas pequeño que se encontraba corriendo y huyendo del niño que cumplia años, quien lo seguia con euforia-  
voy por ti...-le respondio joe, cm todos le deciamos-  
joe! mira mi regalo!!-le gritaba desde lejos, ps si...yo... jajaj-  
ya voy! - me dijo volviendome a ver dulcemente cm el niño q era-  
yo quiero ver que es!!!!-dijo kevin el hermano mator de nick y joe-  
y cual es? -dijo emocionado joe-  
-busque la cajita que recordaba que era el regalo de joe y se lo di- es este!  
-mi mama se habia acercado al vernos cn los regalos- ojala te guste!!- fue lo que le dijo al pequeño joseph-  
-lo abrio cn desesperacion, a cm yo recuerdo jeje- wow! es el muñeco de accion que tanto queria!...- sus ojitos cafes oscuros brillaron tanto al ver el muñeco- vamos kev! vamos a jugar con el... -le dijo a su hermano mayor

_Joe y kevin se fueron a jugar mientras que nuestros padres hablaban de todo....sobre nosotros, sobre sus casas, la comida....TODO! luego de un rato mi mejor amigo y yo fuimos a la casa y me enseñaba unos peluches nuevos que su padre le habia regalado, eran demasiado lindos, asi que el me dio dos... y el se quedo cn el mas nuevo... luego corrimos entusiasmados hacia donde nuestros padres se encontraban y les dijimos cualquier babosada... jajaj..._

mamá mamá vean! tenemos hijos! -le dijo nick a su madre, denisse...-  
encerio?-contesto ella muy sonriente cm siempre ha sido-  
si...mira estos son... -dije yo, a lo que enseñe un monito, un conejito y nick enseño al osito...el mas nuevo... jaja-  
muy lindos sus "hijos" nick! -dijo el padre de mi amigo, kevin I-  
si... vamos... sigamos jugando!! -me dijo a mi y yo me fui a seguir jugando con el-  
q niños!..jaja... son tan lindos!! -dijo mi padre al vernos correr con nuestros "hijos"-

_ya era muy tarde asi que teniamos que volver a mi casa, asi q nos despedimos de todos y joe se acerco a mi y a mis padres y viendome me dijo **"muchas gracias por el regalo esta fantastiko"** eso jamas se me ira a olvidar, no vi a nick asi que despues de eso, nos fuimos y me fui a acostar ya que estaba super cansada...jajajaj eso creo, ya que fue hace muxo..._

y nick...? -dijo denisse al no ver a su bebe-  
yo lo vi detras del sillon -dijo el mayor de los hermanos Jonas-  
-su padre se fue a fijar y vio una conmovedora escena- Oh miren se durmio!!  
jaja... no aguanto muxo! -dijo riendose joe-  
-su madre regaño a joe y le dijo que no se debe reir de su hermano c acerco su esposo y vio al pequeño nicholas- parece un angelito...  
-kevin II sin hacer caso a lo que su madre le habia dicho a joe se rio- si...x q asi no molesta a nadie..- añadio despues-  
jajaja...-joe tambien rio-  
-su padre los regaño de nuevo- niños no sean asi con su pequeño hermano!  
lo siento! -contestaron en unisono los dos niños-  
vayan a dormir -les ordeno su madre- es muy tarde....  
-el hermano del medio dijo bostezando- no tengo sueño!  
-a lo que su padre le contesto- hazle caso a tu madre...  
si señor -volvio a decir kevin y joe al mismo tiempo-

_Unos dias despues de celebrar el cumpleaños de joe, se celebro el de nick, y muxooooo despues la familia Jonas nos invito a una picnic en el cual nosotros (los niños) jugabamos, joe y kevin II jugaban cositas de peleas... y nick y yo solo estabamos sentados jugando con la tierra... ese dia fue uno de los mejores...._

toma esto kevin! -le decia joe mientras se daban golpes con casi nada de fuerza-  
no lo vuelvas a hacer!! -le respondia kevin-

si lo hago.. jaja toma de nuevo -seguia jugando el pequeño niño de 8 años-  
pam, que te parece si hacemos un pacto- me dijo el pequeño niño que conmigo estaba-  
que tipo de pacto -le dije yo un poco sorprendida-  
seamos los mejores mejores amigos que hayan existido -me dijo mirando la tierra-

_Yo le dije que si, asiq ue ese pacto para mi sigue vigente y siempre lo voy a recordar, pase lo que pase... pero bno ahora que les conte algo importante vayamos unos años despues en el que nick tiene 10 añitos, joe de 13 y kevin de 15 y bno yo por obviedad tenia 10 ya que nick y yo nacimos en el mismo año... un dia, como normalmente haciamos nos fuimos a la escuela, joe y kev; asi le decia a kevin de cariño, estaban en el cole asi que ibamos a diferentes clases... despues de esa tortura, asi le decia Joe a las clases... jajaj...fui a la casa de los chicos, ha hacer tarea con nick..._

-tokndo su guitarra blanca, la cual era su favorita- chicos... vean que bn me salen las notas -dijo kevin-

jaja si kev esta bn ahora deja que los niños hagan su tarea- dijo joe muy dulcemente-

_Aunque uds no lo crean, joseph tenia su lado serio, era muy lindo, bno ES...jajaja aunque a veces sale con kda tontera que da ganas de pegarle...jajaj_

a mi no me dejaron nada pero si necesitan ayuda me avisan..-nos dijo a mi y a nick-  
grax kevin!-le dije con una gran sonrisa, luego volvi a ver a Joey! jajaj es divertido llamarlo asi, y bno el me miraba raro, asi sentia-

_habia pasado un rato, nos divertimos haciendo la tarea nick y yo, algo raro, pero lo hicimos, aunque le tuve que explcar bastante jaja, y joe que estaba en la cocina no paraba de cantar...tenia bna voz aunque siempre decia que no...nick tambien..yo siempre se los decia... pero bno..._

estaba facil.. -le comente a nick-  
es cierto...-dijo entre risas-  
lo dice quien le explique todo!! -le reproche-  
bueno... jaja... grax! x explicarme! -me dijo sonriente-  
bueno bye... me tengo que ir... s muy tarde -les dije preocupada mirando el reloj-  
bueno... pero mira esta lloviendo! y muy fuerte -me dijo Joe viendo por la ventana-  
pame: uy si... -dije aun mas preocupada-

_aunque viviamos a la par, era muy niña y mi mama se iba a preocupar si no llegaba pronto.._

no te puedes ir asi solita... - me dijo kevin, que era cm mi hermano mayor-  
bno, kevin tiene razon, yo te acompaño -cojio un paraguas y dos chaquetas y me dio una de ellas y abrio la puerta-  
estas seguro?... -le dije- no te van a regañar x esto?  
No se.. pero solo pontela - se referia a la chaqueta, asi que lo hice y salimos-  
-dejandome en mi casa- grax joe.. nos vemos.. -le dije despidiendome-  
-mi madre muy sonriente y amable- te lo agradesco... estaba a punto de ir por ella..  
de nada... nos vemos!, adios pame...lo dijo regresando a su casa, se iba mojando el pobre! :( -  
-al llegar a su casa su madre muy enojada lo regaño- donde estabas joseph??  
fui a dejar a pame a su casa por que estaba lloviendo -le dijo normal...y se quedo ahi de pie-  
uy que niño..! - le dijo su madre-

_despues de una rato el padre de lso chicos llegaba a su casa.... y ps, a lo que me contaron los muchachos... el llego muy entusiasmado y los llamos a todos, queria hablar con ellos sobre algo "muy importante" les habia dicho a ellos con su esposa a su lado..._

-dijo el padre- chicos.. vengan... su madre y yo les tenemos una noticia -lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-  
-los 3 niños se sientan en la sala y escuchan a sus padres muy atentos- aqui estamos- dijo kevin  
-con un tanto de nervios- bueno... nose como empezar - salieron esas palabras de la bok de la madre-  
-apoyando a su esposa- yo les digo... -dijo tiernamente y luego mitro a sus hijos...- chikos, miren..esq....

* * *

**Bno hasta ak les dejo el primer capitulo...jeje **

**Q les hira a decir a los chicos???! ****x supuesto lo descubriran si me dejan reviews **

**para yo saber que les ha gustado y que no... asi q byeeee**

**XoXo**

**Pam...**


	2. Aki stamos!

Hola! Bno si se dan cuenta le cambie el nombre a la nove y le agregue cosas al primer capitulo y aunque solo una review de Marshmallow! Q le agradesco mucho que la haya leído, pues pongo otro capitulo porque se me vinieron muchas ideas…jajajaj… aca les dejo la fan fic!..

* * *

-y el hermano del mdio dijo muy desesperado por saber- y que es?... digan ya...  
no nos dejen en suspenso...!! –dijo kev con cierta sorpresa-  
-y su madre hablo- bueno... la cosa es que ya no vamos a ser 5 personas...  
-el mayor de los hermanos dijo feliz- joe se va? –pero burlándose a la vez-  
ja-ja-ja... que-gracioso! –joe lo volvió a ver sin reírse-  
-su madre de nuevo hablo- no... me refiero a que vamos a ser 6 personas viviendo en esta casa....

_A lo que me hablo nick después… me dijo que joe había pensado que yo iba a mudarme con ellos! No es lindo?..jajajajja y que después su padre les dijo que iban a tener un hermanito!!!! AHHH! Me emocione tanto…. Jajaja…al dia siguiente....los 4 nos encontramos en la entrada de la escuela... como siempre lo hacíamos…_

hola chicos!!! –los salude muy feliz-  
Hola pame...- joe me dijo-  
pame....-grito Nick que todavía iba corriendo hacia donde estábamos-  
-yo solo rei y les vi la cara sonriente a los tres- jaja... xq tan felices? –les pregunte luego-  
bueno, ps, vamos a tener un hermanito!!!! –me dijo kevin muy emocionado-  
queee?? –les dije super sorprendida-  
siii! –me respondieron los tres al unisono-  
-me emocione igual que ellos- oh wow... me muero por conocerlo...  
-diciendo cosas obvias x supuesto- en aproximandamente un año lo podremos ver...jaja...

_Y bno como siempre había una metiche, no?...y si, ahí estaba miley la que andaba detrás de Nick todo el tiempo… me caia tan mal que hiciera eso…pero era de nuestra clase y siempre, siempre me la tenia que aguantar…en fin, q les decía??....OH! si… ella se acerco hacia donde nos esncontrabamos nosotros…_

wow... nicky -asi le decía- oi que tendran a un hermanito... –dijo gindandose de Nick-  
-la miro raro- mmm...si.. – le dijo depues tratando de quitársela-  
seguro va a ser tan lindo como tu!! –le dijo sonriendo-  
mmm..grax...-le dijo Nick sin mirarla-

_Para empezar miley no se aguantaba a joe ni a kevin pero a Nick lo adoraba… ella me veía cm su amiga, pero YO no me la aguantaba… en fin…joe y kevin siempre se reian de ella… y molestaban a Nick…_

jajajajajaja.... –joe na paraba de reírse-  
q s tan gracioso..? –lo miro Nick molesto-  
que le gustas a miley! jaja... –kevin le respondió muy bromista jajaj-  
-nick se molesto y les dijo- pero ella es fea!  
- me moleste- ay ya dejenlo en paz...vamos Nick –les dije y me iba a ir con Nick-  
-recuerdo que kev se reia y dijo- tu novia al rescate!!  
-nick y yo nos volvimos y dijimos al mismo tiempo- Q NO SOMOS NOVIOS...!!!!!  
-joe volvió a ver a kevin y le dijo seriamente- mmm... ya dejalos kevin... vamos tarde...!

_Durante lo que mas me aburría, ciencias… me empezó a vibrar el cel… me di cuenta xq mi bolso se movia y golpeaba la mesa… asi que lo rebise sin que mi prof se diera cuenta… el mensaje era de joe…diciendo que quería verme en…mmm… AH! No me acuerdo jejejej…la cosa es q Nick se dio cuenta y me dijo que me iba a acompañar… asi que después de clases, cm lo teníamos planeado, fuimos a encontrarnos con joe kevin se nos había unido…._

-le dije a joe- aca stamos!!  
-joe c volvio con una sonrisa y al ver a nick y a kevin se puso serio y nose xq- oh! pame.....nick y kev...  
nick me dijo q nos encontrariamos aca... –le dijo kevin-  
-nick lo miro(a joe)- para que encontrarnos aca?

* * *

ACA les dejo el segundo cap..

pjala me dejen reviews...plis jiji

para saber si les gusta! jajajajj

Pam...


	3. Q me QUEEE?

**Hola!!!! gracias a todos los que leen mi fan fic!!! es muy lindo para mi saber que les gusta! jajaj gracias a Marshmalloow(x leela y x ser la primera jaja la tuya la adoro) y a gatitalove (gracias x tu review!), y bno aca les dejo el capitulo 3!!!!!!! WUAAAAAAAAAAAA! jajajaajaja**

* * *

ammm.... em.... -joe no sabia que responderles ya que el queria hablar cn pame, no cn sus hermanos- ps..... nose, caminar? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir-

mmmm....ok! entonces vamos -recuerdo que se los dije muy entusiasmada-

_Asi que eso fue lo que hicimos... caminamos y hablamos...mientras que yo les tome una foto.. eran mis amigos!! y no tenia ni una foto de ellos q fuera reciente!! asi que se las tome nick me reprocho de lo que habia hecho, pero aun asi...y joe solo me decia "q bello quede aqui! soy tan lindo!!" pero lo decia por molestarme! jajaja... _

no tengo fotos suyas!! sabian? -les dije dandoles una explicacion de lo que hice-

jajaja y que hay de las de los cumpleaños, paseos, pijamadas?? huh!! -me dijo riendo nick jaja-

hay bno, ya se las tome, nada puedo hacer... -le dije- en fin, chicos, ya me voy... me dijeron que tenia que llegar temprano...

ok -luego de decir eso kevin se quedo congelado, no se movia y a los segundos añadió- OH! NOO!

que? -le dijo joe extrañado-

ahi viene... -le dijo kevin-

quien??? -le dijimos los tres, pero kev no dijo nada-

HOLAAAAAAAAA! -se escucho ese gran grito! y despues vimos cm se le avalanzaba a kevin-

danielle!!!! -le dijo kev cn indiferencia-

Danielle!!! mi querida Danielle! ella siempre andaba cn kevin, lo perseguia a todos lados, no lo dejaba en paz... y kevin ya estaba harto de eso, pero no sabia cm decirselo...

ya me voy!-le dije a joe y me despedi de el- despues los llamo -le dije eso y me fui-

_Llegue a mi casa, y creo que ese fue uno de los dias mas oscuros en mi vida!... entre y oi a mi madre hablando por telefono cn mi pp creo... ella decia que no estaba de acuerdo...que nooo y que no... no sabia de que hablaban al principio, pero espues me di cuenta de que nos MUDARIAMOS!!! yo no sabia que pensar era una niña que toda su vida habia vivido en esa casa... mi madre colgo al oir un ruido que hice sin querer, asi que hice como si acabara de llegar y mi mama me recibio con un abrazo y me dijo que en la hora de la cena teniamos que hablar seriamente! eso me hizo sentir tan mal que pase casi toda la tarde en mi habitacion... en fin, esa noche no me dijeron nada, decidieron hacerlo al dia siguiente..._

-en la entrada de la escuela- pame!!!-me dijo nick, muuuy sonriente, a como el era-

¡¡Hola muchachos!! - exclame con mucha tristeza en mi voz-

estas bn?? -me dijo joe, un tanto preocupado-

si, vamos a clases nick -me fui con nick-

_despues de clases...._

pame estas bn?? -creo que Kevin dijo eso-

...

PAMEEEEE! -me grito joe, eso lo recuerdo muuuuy bien!-

queee? -fue lo que les dije-

esta bn?? -me dijo mi best friend-

si nick....solo pienso... -fue lo que les dije para excusarme!-

bueno, has estado asi TOOODO el dia, si no me equivoco.. -dijo joe mirandome fijamente-

no se preocupen -iba a irme en ese momento-

-kevin me dijo- acuerdate ir a nuestra casa tenemos algo que hacer...

claro! vamos major de una vez.... -les dije olvidando lo de mis padres-

q les parecia la nueva?? -dijo kevin mientras nos dirigiamos a la casa-

demi???? -le dijo joe-

-kev asintio cn la cabeza- mmmm....la que esta en nuestro curso?? -dijo nick-

si tontito!!! jajajaj se ve bna gente! -les dije a los muchachos-

yo casi ni le hablo- dijo nick mirando hacia el suelo-

anda cm muy creida, no?... bno eso me parece ami.. -dijo joe, el que faltaba en opinar-

-volvi a ver a joe y luego le dije sonriendo- ay joe, nada que ver! pero si asi lo ves tu, bueno...

perdon por pensar asi!! -dijo reprochando lo que dije-

tengo los hermanos mas raros del muuundoooo!! -dijo estirando los brazos y gritandolo-

jajaja q gracioso eres - le dijo al unisono joe y nick con un poco de sarcasmo-

bno ya llegamos a su casa chicos!! vamooos! y diganme que idea es esa que tienen -les dije impaciente de saber la noticia-

_Llegamos a la casa de los chicos y me llevaron hasta el garage...yo no sabia nada de lo que hacian, me tenian confundida... de repente joe me dijo que me sentara en un lugar que me tenian preparado, y luego de eso nick me dijo que habia escrito algo y queria enseñarmelo o algo asi, y kevin entro a donde estabamos con dos guitarras y joe descubrio el teclado que estaba con una sabana encima... yo me quede asi : O.o jajaj y luego los chicos empezaron a tocar una cancion... se llamaba... mmmmm.... creo que...siii! Please be Mine!! ESOO, nick, joe y kevin la escribieron, nunk supe para quien, pero lo hicierony la cancion era hermosa... sus voces era muy lindas! mas cuando cantaban justos... terminaron de cantar y yo no sabia que decirles..._

wow... eso esta genial... -les dije muuuy emocionada-

ya sabes que queremos hacer?? jajaja -dijo joe, y no sabia que querian decirme con eso-

huh?? - exclame jaj estaba confundida-

-kevin riendo- pam!!!! queremos hacer una "banda"!!! jajaja...queremos tu opinion de la musica y de nuestra idea!! - termino de decir mi hermano mayor!! a como yo lo veia! jaja-

AH!!! -entendi todo- SIII! jajajajajjaj la musica esta genial, es la mejor que he oido! y la idea esta bna, es algo nuevo!!

sabia que contariamos ontigooo! -dijo nick muy feliz con su guitarra en la mano-

bueno si, siempre cuenten conmigo, pero me debo ir, ok?... que me esperan jajajaj - me despedi y me fui corriendo a mi casa-

al llegar a mi casa mis padres me esperaban, asi que fui y me sente frente a ellos, y me empezaron a decir que nos teniamos que apoyar siempre, fuera cual furea el problema, yo solo los escuchaba, luego mi padre me dijo que teniamos unos problemas raros que al final nunk entendi, y que x eso nos debiamos ir a la casa de la abuela, alla en filadelfia... me puse triste ya que sabia que nos teniamos que mudar, y eso conlleva a dejar a mis amigos..... y a mi BF!! y a todo lo que yo conosco desde que tengo memoria, pero al final no podia hacer nada y mi mama me dijo que no sabia si volveriamos a esta casa... era por tiempo indefinido... era una niña, queria quedarme en el lugar que conocia de toda mi vida...pero me dijeron que tenia q empacar xq nos ibamos en dos dias... fue un dia desastroso para mi... ahora lo que me faltaba era decirles a mis amigos... ta vez, joe, nick y evin lo entenderian...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aca les dejo.... ojala que les haya gustadooooo!**

**si quieren saber que pasa dejen sus comentarios..jajajaj**

**byeeeeeeee**

**XoXo**

**Pam...**

**(djdangerkenijoe)**


	4. Filadelfia, here I come!

**HOLIS! jajaj no me aguante y subo hoy el capitulo 4 de mi fanfic..jajaj y bno cm siempre le agradesco muxo a Cati que tiene una fanfic dema hermosa..leanla se llama "More than neighbors" aunque creo que tiene muuuuuuchas personas que la leen, jjajaajajaj x que es geniall...... bno aca les dejo el capitulo...**

**

* * *

**

_Al Dia Siguiente (era viernes)...como siempre, despues de clases nos ibamos caminando a casa, los 4; nick, joe, kev y yop... iban hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana despues de una semana tan dura, decian ellos... y de repente los interrumpi, y me puse a pensar en como decirles la noticia...__los tres me pusieron mucha atencion..._

pame... q te pasa...dinos ya, has estado muy rara estos ultimos tres dias -me dijo muy seriamente joe-

bno, chicos...nose como decirles esto... -les dije sin mirarlos-

solo dilo -me dijo nick abrazandome-

miren...es muy posible que yo en dos dias... -les dije casi llorando- ...en 2 dias........ me vaya de...... aqui....

-los tres chicos me asustaron con sus gritos- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!

bno, si, ya lo dije.... -me fui de ahi-

sabia que algo le pasaba -les dijo nick a sus hermanos-

no se ni que decir -kevin dijo y luego se quedo kllado-

si, bno nos vemos chicos tengo que ir a hacer cosas... ok?...nos vemos... -se despidio joe de sus bros-

huh? -se quedaron ahi nick y kev, pensando en que pasaba cn joe-

nick y kevin se fueron de ahi a buscarme... yo estaba en mi casa, cuando fui a abrir la puerta los vi a los dos y les pregunte por joe, me dijeron que se habia ido a hacer unas cosas jajaja...

vamso, no te vas a quedar ahi los prox dos dias..o si? -me dijo con una leve sonrisa mi bf-

no lo se.. -le dije, al menos es lo que recuerdo-

no seas asi y ven con nosotros... te vas a quedar en nuestra casa los dos dias siguientes!! -me dijo kevin, casi regañandome...jaja -

ok...-me fui a avisarles a mis padres, recogi las cosas y luego me fui con los muchachos- grax por hacer esto..los quiero!

y nosotros a ti!! -me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

_me llevaron al cine, a ver la pelicula que tanto queria ver... y entramos a verla... nos sentamos en la parte de atras cm siempre lo haciamos cuando ibamos al cine, lo uniko que me habia extrañado muuucho era que joe no nos acompañara...pero que iba a hacer??... ya despues de las dos horas que duraba la peli, salimos y nos dirigimos a la casa de los chicos, ya que ahi me iba a quedar el fin de semana, el lunes me iba....  
_

**_(*-NaRrA jOsEpH-*)_**

_mmm... que hare?... tiene que ser algo muy especial, asi no me olvidara nuuuunk...mmmm....AAAAH! ya se... si hago esto y no sirve, me mueroo, SQ NOOO puedo creer que pame se vaya a ir, nos falta mucho por vivr, juntos!.........X DIOS que me ocurre... no puede ser que...... NO NO NO... ahora vamos...termina lo que haces Joe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!........._

**_(*-Termina de narrar joe, narro YoOoOoOo-*)_**

_llegamos a la cas de los chicos y denisse me recibio de una muy linda manera..._

Denisse! cm esta???...y ese bb?? -le dije al saludarla y viendo su pancita que cd dia crecia mas y mas-

Pameeeee! yo stoy muy bn y mi bb = pero se que tu no esta bn -me abrazo- ya hable con tus padres... me dijeron todo, pero tranquila, se que nos veremos muy pronto... -me dijo muuuy sonriente- mmm y joe?

no lo sabemos!!! -le repondio su hijo menor-

AQUI ESTOY FAMILIA!! -les dijo a su madre y hermanos y luego me miro de una manera extraña-

y donde estabas? -le pregunto su madre-

haciendo cosas importantes... -le respondio-

encerio??? -le dije yo un tanto enojada-

sip -me respondio con una gran sonrisa en la boca y luego kevin fue el que hablo- mmm fuimos a ver una peli con pame...

encerio? -joe me pregunto-

-yo no le respondi, pero nick si lo hizo- si..

disfrutaron?? -volvio a preguntar-

si y bastante deceraria tener hermanos como uds! -los abrace, y lo que dije fue xq cm soy hija unika...-

y mi abrazo??? -me reprocho joe, despues de eso la mama de los chicos se fue de ahi-

Já!! Despues de que me hayas demostrado que no te interesa que me vaya??...

t equivocas! -me dijo joe interrumpiendo lo que yo decia-

_nick, kevin y yo no sabiamos a que se referia, si lo que yo dije es exactamente lo que joe aparentaba, pero era solo eso, pura apariencia, nunk me imagine lo que el iba a hacer aquel dia que lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, me llevo a su habitacion, me habia dicho que queria enseñarme lo importante que era para el... me sento en su cama y empezo a tocar la guitarra... una cancion que nunk olvidare se llama "Out Of These World", la habia escrito para mi._

**__****_"It was cloudy on that night  
There were no stars in sight  
Then the planets all aligned  
When I saw her eyes  
One look that's all it took  
To send me, to another galaxy  
And she said  
She was on her way to mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity  
Never let her go  
I'll hide her ufo  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl  
And she's out of this world..."_**

_Eso fue parte de lo que joe me canto...fue tan hermoso... aun tengo el papel que joe me dio ese dia con la letra de la cancion..._

Wow, joe...nose que decirte -me tape la cara y comence a llorar- pense que.... ps que....

q una de mis amigas, o mejor dicho la que pienso es mi mejor mejor amiga se va a ir y no me importa?? -sonrio al decir eso- pues no lo creo, cuando Joseph Adams Jonas Miller quiere hacer algo especial tarta de hacerlo!!

grax joe! -lo abrace muy fuerte y de la nada salieron nick y kevin-

q bna cancion!! -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

gracias! -le dijo joe a los chicos-

bno chicos vamos a hacer de este fin de semana el mejor de TODOS!!! -les sonrei-

_Los dos dias llenos de emocion para mi y los chicos se fueron muy rapido, pero logré disfrutar con sus amigos.... era lunes dia de escuela, para unos y dia de mudarse para...MI!... muy temprano en la mañana los chicos c levantaron y c alistaron para ir al cole... al salir c encontraron conmigo casi entrando al auto de mi padre para irme lejos.... me iria a otro estado: **"Filadelfia"**....logré ver a los chicos y les hize un ademan de **"Adios"** y ellos igual...pero las cosas no iban a quedar asi... los cuatros corrimos a nuestro emcuentro y nos abrazamos lo mas fuerte que podiamos, **-****"los extrañare"****-** era lo que decia y ellos me decian lo mismo...con lagrimas mis ojos me fue con mis padres.... kevin y nick miraban como se habia ido el carro y joe no quiso ver como me alejaba, yo los mire hasta el punto en el cual desaparecian... y bueno, me fui, los deje, aunque no por voluntad propia... ese dia fue un desastre en nuestra vida.... al cabo de casi todo el dia llegamos a la casa de mi abuela... la amaba, pero no era mi voluntad estar ahi, aunque si la de mis padres..._

_**(*-Nick narra su vida despues de que me fui-*)**_

_Despues de despedirnos de pame, fuimos al high y no me concentre nadaaaa en clases, x parte mia, al parecer joe estaba muuy deprimido por eso y kevin trataba de seguir con su vida aunque tambien estaba triste... luego de ese dia tan terrible de clases, regresamos a nuestra casa, pasamos por la casa de nuestra amiga, y se veia tan solitaria, pero nos metimos rapido a nuestra casa... _

miren, empezo a llover!! -dijo kev mirando a la ventana-

si -le dije a kevin viendo si me habian dejado tarea, joe ni lo volvio a ver-

-mire a mi hermano- joe nunk has estado asi!! siempre haces tonteras y hoy estas como muertooo!

_joe simplemente me volvio a ver y luego siguio con lo suyo... asi que a kevin se le ocurrio hacerle una carta a pame y mandarsela cuando pudieramos, xq pame no tenia internet alla, a donde se habia ido... y fue una gran idea fui corriendo a hacerla...kev y joe se quedaron en la sala...  
_

**_(*-Narro mi horrible vida aqui-*)_**

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que me fui de mi hogar para venir a vivir con mi abuela, iba a la escuela, por cierto ahi conoci a dos lindas chicas... me tratan muy bn y son muy amables... sus nombres son Ashley y Ariana, jajaj sus nombres empiezan con A! jajajajajajaj.....y aun asi, aunque pase mucho rato divertido con ellas, extraño a mis otros amigos... un dia revise el buzon y vi tres cartas... adivinen de quienes!!! SI DE JOE, NICK Y KEVIN!!! fue tan emocionante recibirlas... asiq ue no lo dude y las abri de una vez, primero la de nick..._

**_"_Hola Pame! como stas?....**

**spro q bn, muy bn.... nosotros hemos stado bn pero nos hacs muuuuuucha falta.... la escuela va muuuy aburrida como siempre de eso no te pierdes naaada! espero que m puedas responder la carta, eso si tienes tiempo ajjaajaj, si todavia no nos reemplazas, que espero que noo... **

**Cuentam como t va allá en filadelfia....ok?...AAAH!!! y acá van unas fotos q hac poco me encontré.... son de nosotros cuando éramos bbs!!! queria mandarte algo lindo, espero q t gusten.... un fuerte abrazo, tu BF, **

**Nick**_**"**_

_despues de eso abri la de kevin..._

**"Pameeeee......jaja...**

**spero q stes bn y si leíste primero la carta de Nick, y t dijo q encontró unas fotos, no le hagas caso...fui yo l q lo encontró jajaja...t extrañamos muxo!!! nos haces mucha falta!!AH! si y una cosita antes d terminar de escribirte....x favor!!! escríbele a joe...ha estado muy raro...tal vez 1 krta tuya lo alegre, y bueno tienes que respondernos..ok? y ojala nos podamos ver muuuy pronto...bye..**

**un besito.. **

**Kevin!"**

_awwwwwwww! mi "hermanito mayor" jajaj tan lindo cm siempre y repocupandose por los demas... y ahora me faltaba una carta... la de mi joe...jajaj pero en eso ash, cm yo le decia, y ari, que era muuuy lindaaa! jajaj bueno llegaron y me arrebataron la ultima cartaaa!!! NOOO.... asi que se las quite de nuevo y les dije que era algo personal!!_

uuuuhhh...ok.... "personal"! jaja.... -me dijo ash riendose-

No me molesten!! -intentaba leer la carta de joe y no podia-

_Al final las deje ahi queditas y me volvi para poder leer la carta..._

**"Pame, soy yo, Joseph...**

**espero que nooo te hayas olvidado de nosotros, y mira...TE EXTRAÑO MUUUUUUUCHO! dime, ya encontraste a alguien que nos reemplazara?? espero que NOO... y bno espero tu respuesta, si?...**

**un amigo que te extraña,**

**Joe ** **"**

_Cuando la termine de leer, me di cuenta de que ash y ari estaban detras mio leyendo la carta!!!!!! jajajaj..._

awwwwwwwwww! que precioso! -me dijo ari-

Oigan!! es algo privadooo!! -les sonrei a las chicas-

a ver....hay historia ahi, verdad??... -ash dijo riendo- cuenta cuenta!! -me dijo a mi... -

**

* * *

**

**Buenooo...les dejo el capitulo hasta aca,**

**largo, no?...jajaj cada vez me esfuerzo **

**mas para que les guste!!...**

**bye, espero sus reviews!**

**XoXo**

**Pam**

**(djdangerkenijoe)**


	5. No te saco de mi mente!

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! bno aca pongo un capitulo nuevitooo! y bno antes que nada le quiero agradecer a alguien muuuy especial el regalito que me dio...jajajaj siiii CATI! te lo agradesco la fanfic espectacular, bno las dos fanfic! jajajajajajj lean las dos, les aseguro que no se arrepienten! encerio...**

**Y bno.... les quiero mandar un saludote a mis amix:**

**-ASHLEY!!! q es fiel seguidora de mi historia! jajaj te requieroooooo mas que el BUZ de las dos juntas jaja**

**-y a **dEnIs** que la quiero, ell fue la que me metio en esto jajajajjajaj! (lean la historia de ella!!! es linda)**

**- y un saludote a **alEcIta JoNaS**, q tambien tiene historia aca....leanlas.... jajaj**

**dejen sus reviews plis, me encanta leerlos!**

* * *

nooo, cual historia??? -le dije yo con cierta sorpresa-

hay ya no hablen de esooo.... dejala! -nos dijo ari- Hoy vamos de chopping!!! recuerdan??

_Ash y yo gritamos juntas un "si", nos fuimos de compras y pasamos el dia juntas, pero no paraba de pensar en la carta de joe!!! nunk lo habia visto como si fuera una "historia" tal como lo dijo ash, nunk habia pensado de joe de esa manera hasta ahora, no lo conseguia sacar de la cabeza, y esa cancion que me escribio, pensaba en ello, una y otra vez....__Despues de pasar el dia con las chicas, en cuanto llegue a mi casa les escribi a los chicos... hice dos cartas... una para kevin y nick y otra para Joe... les enseño como quedron..._

**_"Queridos Nick y Kevin,_**

**_No saben la falta que me hacen a mi tambien, mi vida aqui es buena, pero no tanto como la que tenia alla... y les respondo sus inquietudes, NOO, nunk encontrare a alguien que los reemplace... jajajja_**

**_Ah! x cierto! grax por las fotos! las guardo como mis mas presiados tesoros!... cuentenme como va su banda... el cole, sus amigos...TOOODO!!! _**

**_Los super quierooooooooooooo, son los mejores!.... los quiero veeeeeeeeeer!..... _**

**_XoXo_**

**_Pam!"_**

_y la de Joe, ps no se me ocurrio muuuxo que digamos, me bloquee al hacerla y esto es lo que escribi..._

_**"Joey! (jaja)**_

_**espero que estes bn!, y que tu tampoco me olvides!... xq yo se que nuuuuuuuuunca de los nuuuuuuuuuncas los voy a olvidar! **_

_**Extraño que me hagas reir como sabes que lo haces... mmm... me despido!!**_

_**una carta hecha con muuuuuucho cariño, (eh!)**_

_**de una super amiga que te reeee quiereeeeeee!**_

_**Pam"**_

_eso fue lo que hice, al dia siguiente las fui a dejar al correo y espere muuuuuucho para las respuestas... creo que las cartas duraron en llegar como una semana..._

**_(*-Narra nick su dia-*)_**

_Hoy, no fue diferente a los demas dias... tres semanas y no sabiamos nada de pame, por un momento pense que se habia olvidado, pero aparte de pensar en eso, joe me preocupaba, xq mientras ibamos caminando nosotros tres juntos, demi, la chica gotica como todos le decian, se acerco a nosotros y nos saludo...._

Hola chicos!-dijo ella- cm estan??

bn.... -kevin la vio raro- demi...que haces aca?

ya no los puedo saludar??? -nos reprocho ella-

-de repente alguien intervino ahi- no la trates asi!! solo vino a saludar!!! -me sorprendio saber que ese alguien era Joe!!!-

-kev y yo nos quedamos sin habla- quieres venir con nosotros?? -le pregunto Joe-

-sus ojos brillaron al oirlo decir eso- Yo?? Claroooo!! -le respondio ella-

_no tenia ni idea que era o que Joe estaba pensando, al principio pense que era una broma, pero despues vi que no era nada de eso, me costo entenderlo ya que Joe pensaba que Demi era una persona que no le iba a cer bn, y aunque a mi me caia bn, ps era raro.... Cuando llegamos a casa, mama nos dijo que habian llegado cartas!, me emocione muuucho, hasta Joe, volvio a sonreir mas que nunk... nos entrego las DOS??? cartas... mmm solo DOS??...kevin abrio una y leyo que era para el y para mi, entonces la otra carta la cojio Joe y la abrio, la leyo y se sento en el sofa!_

-mirabamos a nuestro hermano, ya que habiamos terminado de ller nuestra carta-eso es tooodo? -dijo Joe viendo el papel un tanto enojado-

no te pongas asi, no tienes por que, te escribio una carta para ti solitoo! -le dije quejandome-

si, ademas tu esta con Demi ahora, no? -kevin alcanzo a decir, xq habian avanzado muxo esos dos- no te quejes!!

-joe nos volvio a ver- no me quejo de nada!

**_(*-Narro YOP-*)_**

_habian pasado ya tres años!!!!!!!! y yo sin ver a mis amigos, ahora tengo 13, y he crecido muuxo, soy muy alta... pero olvide eso el rato que pase con ash y ari, si no me creen les cuento que paso..._

-Ash dijo mirandoel helado que comia- y los extrañas mucho pame?

mmm... dejame decirte que siiiiiiiii demasiado! -le respondi sinceramnte-

-pame, sabes?....me he dado cuenta de que ya has crecido muuucho, tienes que conseguirte un novio jajajajaj- me dijo ari-

-la volvi a ver rarooo- QUE??... no lo creo, no estoy para eso... quiza despues... -me molestaba hablar de eso-

bueno.. ella solo decia -me djo ash-

_En ese momento no me pasaba por la mente otro que no fuera Joe... pero me dije: "NOOO!, y si el no gusta de ti? pero eso parece tontaaa!... mmmm no, quiza es lo que yo quiero ver...nooo OLVIDATE DE EL!!" mis amigas me hablaban, pero no les hacia caso, estaba en mi mundo!_

PAMMMMMMMMMM! -me gritaron las dos-

QUE?

en donde estabas?? -me dijo ari- estabas en la luna, eso parecia!!

olvidenlo chicas -les dije, me despedi y me fui a mi casa-

_**(*-Narra Nicholas-*)**_

Wuaaaaaaaa! ya tenia los 13 recien cumplidos! mi celebracion fue lo mejor, AH! si y por cierto frankie estaba muy crecido.. QUE?...que quien es frankie?? OH! si...mi hermano menooor, el que hace poco acaba de nacer... "Cada dia se hace mas hermoso como yo" dice Joe, siempre que lo ve... y que no se me olvide... miley es mi novia... no se ni como pude decirle que fuera mi novia...pero lo hice, entonces pasa pegada de mi, como si yo fuese quien sabe que...

y Joe?? -le pregunte a kevin-

con demi!!! donde mas creias que iba a estar?? -me respondio con cierto enojo-

mmm...kevin? que haces un sabado en casa?? -le dije viendo que no haci nda mas que estar en la compu-

me canse de salir con zoe cuando ella quisiera, ademas no soy su novio!! -dijo ya enojado- me tenia cansado...

_Me parece que estaba enojado xq su guitarra favorita frankie la habia hecho un desastre! ese niño, que mas angel, parece un diablillo... aunque es lindo...._

crees que Joe ame a Demi?? -le pregunte a kev de repente, en eso Joe entro a la habitacion-

hablaban de mi?? -dijo el-

no-le dije yo de inmediato-

pues oi todo...se que estabas preguntando y pues yo quiero muuuucho a Demi! -dijo joe-

mas que a pame? -le pregunte-

ps...ps....yooo.... nose -dicho esto Joe dio media vuelta y se fue-

_Los demas años (2 a decir verdad) pasron muuy rapido, ya tenia 15 AÑOS! no lo podia creer, kevin era mayor de edad y habia terminado los estudios y Joe estaba en ultimo año!! aunque no era muuy brillante... yo?...ps seguia con miley, joe con demi y kevin habia salido con Danielle Delesea, una chica del cole que estaba en su clase del año pasado... parecia que se gustaban muuucho, perooo no me convencian... y Frankie, el pequeño ya tenia 8 años! se parecia a mi..jajajaj eso digo yo.... y rara vez le hablamos al pequeño sobre Pame... para que supiera que ella, pues tambien lo queria, aunque nunk lo conocio..jajaj parece que estoy hablando de su madre...jajajja_

**_(*-nARRO Yop!-*)_**

_Wow! Ya tenia 15 años! no lo creia!... pero ese dia me recorde de Joe, Nick y Kevin, xq me encontre con las fotos que nosotros...fue tan hermoso los buenos momentos que habiamos pasado... y en aquel instante me vino a mi mente el pequeño bebe, el que iba a nacer el año que me fui, no puedo creer q no me haya acordado de eso...me moria por conocer al pequeño, asiq ue hice una carta para mandarselas a los chicos, diciendoles que me mandaran fotos del pequeño bebe, para conocerlo... la hice y la fui a dejar al lugar del correo... cuando llegue a mi casa ahi estaban unas personitas muuuy especiales, NOOO no eran los chicos, me hubiera muerto, eran Ash y Ari.... asi que nos pusimos a hablar..._

ay chicas! que rapido pasa el tiempo, no? -nos dijo ari-

-yo suspire y asenti con la cabeza y luego ash me miro- pame! AMIX! uqe vas a hacer para tus quinces?? aunque ya los hayas cumplido, pero fue hace poco...podrias hacer algo...

no creo, pero el pasar con mis amigas basta!!! -las abrace y derrame dos lagrimas-

_me quede hablando un rato mas con ellas hasta que mi padre vino corriendo a buscarme, me dijo que era algo urgente, tenia que irme con el YA!...me asuste, pero me despedi de las chicas y me fui corriendo a la casa con mi padre..._

ya diganme que paso??? -les dije muuuy asustada-

-mi madre me miro muuuuy seria- no creo que te guste lo que te vamos a decir pame...

X EL AMOR DE DIOS!! diganme que es! me tienen asustada -les casi grite a mis padres-

-mi padre me miro y me abrazo, luego se puso al lado de mi madre- bueno...esque...

* * *

**Les dejo el capitulo hasta ak!..jajaj**

**grax por sus reviews, recuerden dejar**

**xq me encanta leerlos!**

**un besote a todas las lectoras y lectores!!! (si es que hay jajaj)**

**XoXo**

**Pam**


	6. Alla voy

**HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODYYYYYYYYY! jajajajgrax por los reviews...me encanta leerlos...y CAT! me encantaron los capitulos de hoy... jajaja ya sabes... y bno... aca les dejo el capitulo 6...**

* * *

esque pensamos que es mejor volver a ew Jersey -termino de decir mi padre-

pero es tu descicion -señalo mi mama-

_QUE??? me dicen que volvemos a New Jersey??? NO LO CREO! estaba super contenta...volveria a mi vida anterior, aunque despues de antos años (5), no me habran olvidado??... eso era lo uniko que me tenia inquieta, o talvez se fueron a vivr a otro lugar y se olvidaron de mi, __"NOO PAME NOO!" me repetia ami misma cada vez que pensaba en tonteras... Por un lado estaba super contenta pero por otro me puse triste al saber que dejaria a mis amigas; Ash y Ari, que "las dos son un pan de Dios", decian mis padres, pero eso no me detuvo a seguir empacando, xq no se, pero algo me decia que no iba a ser la ultima vez que nos veriamos.... Las llame para decirles que en 5 minutos nos veriamos en el parque, y asi fue, cuando llegue ellas estaban ahi, cuchicheando como siempre lo hacian... cuando me vieron llegar me sonrieron..._

que pasa pame?? -me dijo ari de una vez-

si que pasa, nos llamaste toda feliz y exaltada a la vez- termino de decir ash-

Si, bueno, chicas, lo que............pasa es..........-por alguna razon mi voz salio entrecortada-que me...........voy...

QUE? -dijeron ambas en unisono-

si, pues me voy denuevo a mi casa alla en new jersey!

pero, y nosotras?? -me miro muy triste ash-

mmm...lose, chicas, se van a quedar sin mi, pero les aseguro que nos veremos lo mas pronto posible... -les dije abrazandolas-

_Ademas, algo que no sabian es que Ari tenia un tio que era productor y ella se iba a ir con el para terminar de arreglar unas cosas con una banda, y ash, pues... nose, talvez le pediria que fuera conmigo una semana y luego volviera a su casa y asi cada vez que podamos, pero no lo se.... despues de eso me aliste para el gran viaje que iba a ser a la mañana siguiente..._

_-Al dia siguiente-_

**_(*-Nick narra-*)_**

_mmm...que rapido pasa el tiempo, no?... ya 5 años sin ver a nuestra amiga... como estara??... ojala que bien...y bueno...nosotros, Kevin, Joe, rankie y yo estabamos en casa, mama y papa habian salido a una cena con los Thompson, unos amigos de ellos......_

y eso que Demi no este contigo? -miro a Joe-

no molestes! -joe le tiro un almohadon-

jajaj....solo bromeaba -le dijo kevin devolviendole el almohadon-

no saldre con ella, no tengo ganas -dijo Joe de la nada- deseo quedarme en casa, algo me dice que...

Chicooooooooooos!!!!!!!! -grite yo, ambos gritaron del susto-

que?? -me gritaron ellos-

nada solo queria asustarlos -los mire- fue idea de frank!

Enanoooooooos! dejen de molestar!!! -nos dijo Joe-

oye a quien le dices enano???? -le reprocahmos frankie y yo-

a ustedes, no me oyeron??

jajaja ya dejen de pelear niños!!! -nos dijo kevin-

_los tres al mismo tiempo dijimos un "lo siento", despues de un rato Joe se puso a escribir, yo me puse a jugar con frankie y kevin se fue a su habitacion... nos estabamos divirtiendo franki y yo, y de repente sono el timbre de la puerta... observe a Joe, no movio ni un solo musculo, kevin no daba señal alguna y pues yo me tuve que levantar para ir a abrir..._

No se peleen por ir a brir la puerta! -les dije a los que estaban ahi mientras cruzaba la habitacion-

-joe me detuvo- AH! nick, si es Demi, dile que no estoy, Ok?

ok!... -me fui a abrir, porque la persona no dejaba de apretar el timbre-

Hola! -me dijo Demi al abrir la puerta-

Ah...eras tu -le dije con desgano-

si, soy yo...esta Joe? -me pregunto, parece que Joe le leyo la mente-

no, el no esta! -le dije lo que mi hermano me habia mandado a decir-

ok, gracias nick! -di media vuelta y se fue-

xq es tan necia si Joe no es para ella! -me dije en voz alta-

demi? -me asusto joe que estaba en las escaleras-

ammmmm...si, pero ya se fue -le dije asustado y el volvio a irse-

* * *

**  
Dejo el capitulo hasta aca**

**dejen sus review y lean mi nueva historia plis!**

**Pam**


	7. El reencuentro!

**Holitaaaaaaaaaa....ahora me toca subir capitulo de esta, ojala que les guste! les agradesco los reviews, pasen por mi otra fanfic y diganme que les pareceeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

_**(*-Narro Yop-*)**_

_Ya no aguantaba las ganas de llegar, estabamos ya de camino, y yo con esta impaciencia solo decia "ya llegamos?" mis padres ya estaban hartos que les preguntara eso, pero todo el camino pase asi... no veia la hora de llegar y ver mi casa, de nuevooo, mis amigos, el cole... y ahora deben de estar todooos cambiados!.... jajajaj era en lo uniko que pensaba........ al cabo de cuanto?...mmm... como tres o cuatro horas..._

Ya llegamos? -pregunte-

si mi amor! ya...AL FIN! -dijo mi padre tranquilo-

_me baje del auto cuando se detuvo, y vi mi casa, hermosa como siempre jajajajja (muy sentimental jajaj) y volvi a ver a la de al lado y me pregunte si ellos seguirian viviendo ahi...mis padres y yo entramos a la casa... me fui a mi habitacion a dejar mis maletas... eran muuuuchas cosas, asi que solo las deje ahi, despues desempacaria...baje a la sala muuuuy feliz y me dirigi haci mi madre..._

Mama podria ir a... -fui interrumpida por su respuesta-

Claro hija ve... -me dijo sonriendo-

_Asi que me dirigi a la casa vecina, un poco nerviosa, y al salir vi la casa color blanco, en la puerta habia un vidrio muy hermoso, me dirigi hacia esa puerta y con muuuucha alegria toque el timbre... y como es natural la puerta se abrio... un lindo chico, como de 8 o 9 años me la abrio, y cuando lo vi lo unico que pense fue "me equivoque de casa!!!!"_

si? -me dijo el niño dulcemente-

-un poco confundida- amm...Hola...aqui vive la familia Jonas?

pues si -me respondio-

y esta Nick o...

Claro... NIIIIIIIIIIIICK! -grito desde la puerta- ya viene, porque no pasas??

ay grax! eres muuuy amable -le sonrei-

_me sente en el sofa, era la misma casa que habia conocido desde pequeña y de repente oi a alguien hablar mientras se acercaba, cada paso mas cerca entendia mejor lo que decia..._

ojala sea importante enano!!! -decia la voz que pronto reconoci- sino... -alzo su mirada al llegar a la sala y me vio-

Hola -le dije yo un poco emocianda y sonriente-

eres...-ni completo en decir la oracion-

Si Nick! soy YOO! jajaja -me levante del sofa y me dirigi a abrazar a mi amigo-

te extrañamos demasiado!!!!!! -me dijo sin saber que mas decirme-

si yo a ustedes! no saben cuanto........ y dime, solo estas tu en casa? -le pregunte al oirla tan vacia-

no, Joe y Kevin estan arriba, por alguna razon querian quedarse en casa -despues de eso nick grito los nombres de sus hermanos para que ellos vinieran-

_Los chicos llegaron y los observe con cierta pereza, nick estaba a mi lado viendo conmigo a sus hermanos y _el pequeño niño que aun no sabia quien era se nos quedaba viendo con cara de que entendia lo que pasaba...

vean quienesta aqui -al fin hablo nick-

pame? -dijeron joe y kevinal verme-

nooo....soy su fantasma!!!!!! -les dije para molestarlos ellos rieron y me abrazaron- jajajja chicoooos! como me hicieron falta!

a nosotros igual! -me miro kevin-

miren como han cambiado chicooos! jajjajajaj -les sonrei- nick y kevin con rulitos! les queda fantastico!!!!! jajajjaj y Joe! te dejaste el pelo crecer!!!!

jajaj tu tambien!! te ves toda una señoritaaaa! -me dijo Joe-

bueno, pues eso es lo que soy, no? -todos nos reimos-

jajaj cuentanos! cuanto te quedas??? -me pregunto kevin-

quedarme??

si, viniste a quedarte de visita! no?-nick dijo esperando una respuesta positiva-

nooooooooooo! me vine a vivr de nuevo aquiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! -les grite a los muchachos-

_Los chicos se quedaron impactados, nunca pensaron que les iba a decrie eso, casi se van para atras jajajaja, despues reaccionaron y se emocionaron aun mas, despues de haber conversado un rato, les tuve que hacer una pregunta que me tenia intrigada..._

Oigan quien es es niño tan lindo que me abrio la puerta?? -vovi a ver al niño que estaba en el suelo jugando con sus carritos-

lindo? -dijo kevin-

liindoo? -repitio Nick-

LIIIINDOOOOOO???-me grito Joe-

si, fue muuuy amaaable conmigo... -repuse-

el es frankie! nuestro hermanitooo! -por fin me explico nick-

ay no me digan! el era el que iba a nacer....lo olvideee x completoooo! jajajaj que lindo es! -reitere-

si tu lo dices! -dijo Joe rendido-

no sean tan groseros! -les dije-

-frankie se me hacerco- saben?...esta chica me cae muuuy bien despues de todo! -y luego me abrazo-

jajaja! grax!!! -le dije-

y cuentanos nose....como era alla o que? -me cambio de tema Joe-

bueno...era muuuy diferente, y la escuela o bueno mejor dicho el Cole, es supeeeeer grande, mas que el de aca!

jajaj encerio? -me pregunto nick-

si, pero ya... no me hagan pensar en eso, que me acuerdo de mis otras dos amigas... cuentenme uds que han hecho? -les dije recordando a Ash y a Ari-

-los tres se quedaron callados- Ah! si yo soy la que hablo, ahi si, pero si les pregunto a ustedes se quedan calladitos!! haber cuenten! -kevin fue el primero en hablar-

termine el cole!!!! jajajjaj y me gradue con muuuuuuuy buenas notas debo decir! -me dijo riendose-

que dichaaaa! siempre supe que eras, bueno eres suuuupeeer inteligente! -le dije-

-kevin siguio riendo y luego nick hablo- siempre en el mismo cole, no! jajajja y te acuerdas de miley?

-me puse a pensar- miley.... miley... MILEY CYRUS???? -le dije recordando a esa niña fastidiosa-

si!! -exclamo el-

que pasa con ella? -le pregunte-

pues...mmmm....somos novios!! -me dijo algo incomodo-

ay encerio?? le surtio efecto lo que hacia por ti! jajjajaj -le dije riendome, luego abrace a nick- ojala duren bastante! -aunque eso ni yo misma lo queria!-

-luego Joe empezo a hablar- yo...pues, aca normal... casi terminando el cole...jajaj y ahi voy! -vi que kevin le dio un codazo, debio doler!-

AUCH!- dijo joe quejandose- ammmm....y demi.....es....

demi??....demi??? -dije yo intentando recordarla-

te acuerdas de ella?? -me pregunto kevin-

ammm...nooo! no la recuerdooo!!! -dije quebrandome la cabeza- pero dime que hay con ella!

pues...es mi novia! -le costo decirlo...-

que bien! me alegro mucho! -dije ofreciendo mi mejor sonrisa-

_De repente oi a alguien entrando por la puerta... (jaja x donde mas? PFF!) y era denisse, al entrar nos vio en la sala a todos sentados..._

dejen respirar a su "victima" chicos! OH perdon chica! -dijo ella molestando, pero sin reconocerme-

mama, ella no es ninguna "victima"! -dijo Joe arremedando a su madre- ella es Pameee! recuerdas??

-ella me volvio a ver- Pamee?...O x Dios! por eso vi un carro de mudanza al lado! AHHHH! -me abrazo fuerte-

Como esta denisse?? -le dije cuando al fin me solto-

pameee, estoy muuuy bien gracias! jajajja mi niña! que linda estasss!!!!! toda una señorita!.......la ultima vez que te vi eras una niña...apenas... -dijo mirandome-

pues el tiempo pasa! jajajja pero para unas, no para otras, como usted! sigue igual de bella! -le dije sonriente-

awww....siempre tan lindaaa! -luego de eso, se fue a la cocina muy sonriente-

siempre supiste como arrancarle una sonrisa a mama -me dijo kevin sentado en el sofa-

jajjajaj...bueno chicos, yo ya me voy! mis padres deben de estar esperandome

quedate a cenar! -propuso nick-

seguros?? -les pregunte yop y ellos asintieron con su cabeza-

si si si si si si si si si si! quedate un rato mas! -me dijo el mas pequeño de la familia-

parece que le caiste bien al niño dulce! -me dijo Joe riendose-

jajajaj...si, oigan me prestan el telefono para llamar a mi mama? -pregunte-

clarooooo! -dijo denisse apenas saliendo de la cocina-

grax! -asi qeu fui a llamar a mi madre-

_Cuando la llame dudo muuucho, pero al final me dejo quedarme, a la hora de la cena el papa de los chicos, el sr. Kevin habia llegado a casa y me vio, como es obvio, me saludo y nos fuimos a comer... los padres de los chicos me hicieron preguntas sobre mi estancia en filadelfia y sobre mis padres... y cuando terminamos de comer nick me dijo que Joe habia escrito unas canciones despues de que me fui, asi que me las querian enseñar...._ una se llamaba "just friends" y Joe la habia escrito y la otra la escribieron los tres...se llamaba "inseparable" nick me dijo que me dedicaban esa cancion...

y? -pregunto nick al terminar de interpretar las canciones con sus hermanos-

me gusto muuucho...super lindas! -les dije, despues de un rato- chicos ya encerio mejor me voy!

-joe me detuvo- espera!... mañana vas al cole? -me pregunto-

clarooo! mis padres ya habian arreglado eso del cole... -le dije y luego me despedi de ellos- grax por todo!

* * *

**Aca dejo el capitulooo jajajaj**

**ojala les gusteee!**

**creen que a pam le enojo **

**que Joe tuviera novia???**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS!**

**Pam**


	8. El de ojos Azul Cielo

**Hola, aca les dejo un capitulo que me gusta muucho jajajajaj ojala a ustedes tambien, grax a Cat x ayudarme!**

* * *

_Al otro dia me levante muy temprano quería llegar al cole de inmediato, asi que me levante, me duche y Sali muy bien vestida, había escogido una me mis mejores prendas de vestir para ese dia, baje a la sala y vi a mi madre en le cocina…_

-Hola madresita mia! – exclame con felicidad.

-Buenos Dias hija! Ven siéntate a desayunar! –me dijo trayendo mi plato de waffles- te ves muy bonita con esa ropa! Donde la compraste? –me pregunto al verla, ya que ella nunca la había visto.

-la compre con ash y ari, hace unos días, antes de venirme para aca!, te gusta? –dicho esto me levante y di una vuelta para que mi madre la viera.

-si esta linda! Jajaja –ella reia mas que nunca, era raro jaja pero me gustaba verla feliz.

-ahora mami, me voy al cole, no quiero llegar tarde! –señale- muy rico todo! Bye ma! –me despedi aun terminando de masticar mi desayuno, luego abrace a mama y me fui.

_Iba caminando muy contenta, no vi a los chicos, supuse que quizá esperarían en la entrada del colegio, como la habíamos hecho alguna vez hace 5 años, asi que segui caminando hasta divisar la entrada del colegio pero no había nadie, al menos esperándome…_

Y los chicos? –me preguntaba a mi misma.

-Hola! –me dijo alguien que en mi vida había visto.

-Hola –le respondi sin la menor intencio de hacer conversación.

-A quien buscas? Estas perdida? –me siguió hablando.

-Gracias, pero espero a mis amigos –le respondi buscando a los chicos con mi mirada; sin prestarle atención al chico que me hablaba.

_Al cabo de un rato antes de que tocaran la campana para entrar, vi a Nick y a Joe acercándose, iban muy felices hablando entre ellos, yo me quede ahí mirándolos como se acercaban hacia mí, sin ellos darse cuenta…_

-HOLA!!!! –les grite todavía de lejos- caminen! Llegamos tarde a clases!

-al verme corrieron hacia mi- tan temprano estas aquí? –me interrogo Joe sorprendido.

-Hay chicos! X dios… ya van a … -y en eso lo que estaba a puto de decir paso.

_**RIIIIIIING!!!!!!**_

-el timbre.. –termine de decir y Nick me agarro del brazo para ir a clase, Joe iba detrás de nosotros, pero creo que fue Demi quien lo intercepto; no sabra que las clases empezaron?.

-Sr. Jonas, Srita. Austen? Llegan tarde! –nos dijo el Prof. Greeenwood; quien impartía las clases de Biologia; materia que siempre he odiado! –Sientense por favor! –nick y yo obedecimos.

-Ahora alumnos, casi se me olvidaba –dijo mirándome- les presento a su nueva compañera, Pamela Austen! –dijo esto invitándome a presentarme; además aunno tenia asiento- Por cierto, te tendre que buscar un compañero… mmm –miro alrededor de la clase- siéntate ahí, con el sr. Efron –señalo.

_Hice lo que el Prof me dijo… y empezó a dar su aburrida materia, la cual nunca me agrado, ya les dije no?, mire a Nick y el estaba casi dormido asi que marque el numero del celular de Nick; penando que lo tenia en silencio, pero NO! Empezó a sonar y Nick brinco y lo apago de inmediato…_

-Lo metiste en problemas! –me dijo una voz que antes había escuchado; era mi compañero de asiento.

No le puse atención y me puse de pie, el profesor antes de poder decirle algo a Nick me miro, y le dije que fue culpa mia, porque le había dado mi celular a Nick y había olvidado apagarlo, "fue mi culpa" volvi a decir…

-espero que no vuelva a pasar srita Austen! –me advirtió.

-Claro que no, profesor! –después de decir eso me sente y volvi a ver al que estaba a mi lado.

-Vaya, eres buena, me llamo Zac Efron! –se presento en silencio.

-Gracias y Hola…soy… -zac luego me interrumpió.

-si, se quien eres, te puedo decir Pam? –repuso.

-Claro! –le sonreí y luego me perdi en sus lindos ojos azules; su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenia una hermosa sonrisa.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Despues de un dia lleno de estudios! Era hora de irnos a casa, cuando Sali, Nick me acompañaba y esperábamos a Joe; quein llego con su novia –Al menos eso parecía ya que se dieron un beso cuando estaban ya cerca-- asiq eu pensé esa es Demi! Ahora la recuerdo y cuando ya habíamos a empezar a caminar llegaron dos mas al grupo…_

-Hola chicos!...Hola Nick! –se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla; pude ver que era miley, asi que solo le sonrei – Ah! Y zac! Ella es quien buscabas? –dijo mirándome.

-Si gracias miley! –aquel chico conrio de nuevo; era zac, me volvi a perder en sus ojos azul cielo que tenia.

-a quien buscas? –se metió Joe; dejo a su novia a un lado y miro a zac con desprecio.

-A Pam! Jajaja –me miro- me encantaría que po… -fue interrumpido nuevamente por Joe.

-Lo siento Zac, ya nos íbamos a mi casa! Adios! –le dijo fríamente; luego de eso nos fuimos y dejamos a Zac ahí, lo mire y le dije adiós con la mano.

_Mientras íbamos caminando me hundi en mis pensamientos, porque Joe actuaba asi?, porque me perdia en la mirada de aquel chico, zac? Que me pasaba en ese momento? No paraba de cuestionarme a mi misma sobre aquello, hasta que Demi; la novia de Joe, me saco de mi cabeza y me trajo a la realidad…_

-Pame, cierto? –me dijo sonriente agarrada de la mano de su novio; también mi amigo.

-si –le respondi forzando la sonrisa- Demi?

-jajaja, veo que Joe te conto sobre mi –dijo esto mirando hacia arriba buscando el rostro de su novio.

-si me ha contado apenas lo necesario! –le respondi mirando al suelo.

-bueno ya llegamos!! –dijo Nick llendo hacia la puerta de su casa.

-nos vemos chicos! –les dije yo dirigiéndome a la mia.

-te vas?... –dijo Joe algo trsite.

-si! –le respondi; ya que todos estaban con sus parejas; no quería incomodar.

-ay pam! Acompañanos!!! –me dijeron Joe y Demi en coro.

-ah…bueno….yo…. –tartamudie un momento- bueno, esta bien –termine acpetando.

-Como les fue??? –dijo kevin al vernos entrar.

-Bien! –dijimos todos en unisono, parecíamos robots; jajaja.

-genial! –contesto, y siguió jugando con frankie.

_Pronto me desapareci, solo le dije a Kevin que me iba y a nadie mas, el se despidió de mi y hasta me ayudo a salir sin que alguien se diera cuenta…me fui de ahí porque me sentía incomoda, llegue a mi casa al fin y mi madre me dijo que Ash me había llamado…_

_**(*-Narra Joe-*)**_

_Estabamos en mi casa con Demi, y miley, y kevins e había ido a su habitación con Frank, y a Pame no la había vuelto a ver después de un rato, asi que le dije a Demi que después la llamaba y se fue…poco después Nick hizo lo mismo… y quedamos solo nosotros 4 en la casa, estábamos en la habitación de Nick y de Frankie… kevin empezó a prguntarnos sobre nuestro dia… y después de un rato se me había ocurrido una de las mejores ideas de toda mi vida…_

_

* * *

_

**Les dejo hasta aca...**

**byeee**

**Dejen sus _reviews_!!!!**

**Pam**


	9. Porque no puedo decirtelo?

**Hello everybody! **

**jajaja espero que esten bien...yo estoy SUPER..**

**porque HOY ES 5 DE FEBRERO! si, para los que saben y han leido las cosas de mi perfil del fanfic, es MI CUMPLE NUMERO 16 wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**JAJAJAJ es lo mejor cumplir años...y mas rodeada de las personas que uno mas ama, no?...jajaja pero bueno les dejo aca un capitulo...**

* * *

-(Joe sigue narrando)-

-nick! -llame a mi hermano- verdad que tienes 16? -le pregunte.

-clarooo! no me digas que no te acordabas! -me dijo poniendo sus ojos como un plato.

-no no se me ha olvidado...esque se me ocurrio algo! -le explique- osea..pame tambien los cumple...o bueno..cumplira... en unos dias!

-si, lo sabemos y? -me pregunto kev.

-pues asi podremos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida y a la vez de cumpleaños!! -les propuse.

-bro, no te duele la cabeza? -hablo kev de nuevo.

-me asegure de que no- mmm...pues NO, porque?

-como pensaste en eso solitoooo? -soltaron a reir despues de que kevin hubiera dicho eso.

-ay ya.... no me molesten! -les regañe! y luego sali de ahi...

_Cuando sali de ahi me tropece con frankie que acababa de llegar con mamá, y mientras el se iba a la habitacion pensé: "como quisiera ser el, no tiene nada de que preocuparse, en cambio yo si, de no lastimar a las personas que me quieren de de seguir mi corazon!" eso me venia dando vueltas en la cabeza desde muy temprano, ya que Pam, bueno se le notaba, le gusta Zac, pero ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿deberia hablar con ella?, veia la tv mientras me cuestionaba todo esto... pronto era hora de ir a la cama, todos en la casa dormian, enos YO...si, no conciliaba el sueño, no paraba de pensar en Pam, y en Zac, que pasaba si se juntaban, ¿lo soportaria?, de repente sent a mi hermano kevin detras mio..._

-bro, que te pasa? -me dijo.

-ammm.... nada... estoy bien... -le dije a mi hermano para no explicarle nada.

-si claro...no me puedes mentir, lo sabes! -me ragañó- ya se que te pasa!!!

-que? -le pregunte algo incomodo.

-Por Dios Joe!! tienes que hablar con ella!, no te puedes quedar asi! bro! -me aconsejo.

-pues esque ando con demi -le dije- y no la quiero hacer sufrir! ella me cae muy bien -agregue recordando su sonrisa-

-lo sé, pero debes recordar que lo importante es lo que sientes! -me dijo muy sabiamente!.

-tienes razon, pero no le digas nada a pame o a demi, ok? -le adverti.

-kev sonrio- claro que no...

_Nick se desperto y nos dijo "DUERMANSE YA!" y eso fue lo que hicimos... dormir... hasta el dia siguiente... se me paso super rapido la noche, casi no habia dormido, pero era hora de ir al colegio..._

_**(*-Narra Pam-*)**_

_Mi reloj sonaba con la alarma, eso indicaba que era hora de irse al colegio, asi que tome mi ropa, me bañe y fui a desayunar, y en todo el camino al cole no dejaba de pensar en una persona, si, en zac, no se ni porque...esque quizas como es tan lindo, pero tambien pense en Joe, como queria que zac se alejara de mi...en fin no lo habia entendido...cuando llegue al colegio ahi estaban mis amigos y sus novias menos kevin jajaja...que no tenia por lo visto... entramos a clases y estas se me pasaron muy rapido, que dicha! jaja pero extrañamente habia puesto atencion a todo, despues de que tocaran el timbre de salida nos encontrabamos; joe, nick, demi, kevin, miley, yo... _

-puedo ir a su casa a hacer tarea?? -le pregunte a Nick.

-si, xq no? -me respondio.

-bueno mi amor! nos vemos! -demi le dio un beso a su novio; el beso no lo vi, me sentia incomoda.

-si, bye demi... -le dijo joe despues del besote que se dieron; y demi se fue.

-espera demi!!! me voy contigooo! -dijo miley; o como nick le dice "Miles"- bye amor! -le dio un beso; luego se fue.

-por fin se fueee! -dijo nick suspirando despues.

-no seas asi con miley, aunque a mi tampoco me cae super bn! -confese- nos vamos? -me les adelante a los muchachos.

-no halaste con ella? o si? -dijo kevin a alguno de sus hermanos.

-hablar con quien? -les pregunte yo.

-ammm...emmm....con...con la profe jeje...no kevin no he hablado con ella... -dijo Joe.

-para que tenias que hablar con... -me interrumpio Joe; aunque senti que no debi preguntar.

-mmm...nada cosas del cole..jejeje- me dijo Joe amablemente.

_Llegamos a casa de los chicos, y nos pusimos a hacer nuestras tareas, nos ayudabamos entre si... despues hablabamos tranquilamente, cuando terminamos jeje... en eso mi celula sonó, asi que tuve que ir a contestarlo, no?..._

-Si? -respondi.

-PAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -dijo la otra persona o mejor dicho las otras personas- Como estas Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa??

-ASH! ARI! -volvi a ver a los chicos y ellos estaban O.O por los gritos que pegabamos- hola chicas!! estoy muuuy bieeeeeeen! y USTEDES????

-muy bien -me dijo Ash- pero te EXTRAÑAMOS!!

-si y MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOOOOO! -dijo ari.

-Yo igual chicas! creanme! y ari! cuando te vas con tu tio???

-me voy mañana!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajajaja -me dijo emocionada.

-WUAAAAA! ojala te vaya super bien! -le dije yop- y Ash cuando me visitas???????

-muy pronto Amiga, muy pronto! -se empezo a reir al igual que ari.

-jajajaja -pare de reir tambien- emmm... de que nos reimos?

-sorpresaaa! jajajajaj ya veras! -me dijo Ash.

-Si llamabamos par saludar! y ese Joe? el de la carta como estan uds??- me dijo ari; volvi a ver a los chicos de nuevo y estaban tratando de oir, les parecio oir alguno de sus nombres, pero me aleje un poco mas de ellos.

-chicas eso no les puedo decir nada, lo que si esque no ha pasado nada, el tiene novia!! -dije trsitemente- pero les tengo que contar otra cosa!

-QUE??- dijeron ambas.

-se los digo hasta que me cuenten de la sorpresa! por ahor ame debo ir, bye besitos a las dos! las quieroooooooo muuuuuuuchoooo! -colgamos despues de despedirnos; volvi con los chicos.

-quien era?? -pregunto Joe un poco aturdido.

-lo siento por los gritos jajaja, eran mis amigas de alla, Ash y Ari! -les explique.

-que lindo nombre! -dijo kevin- Ari! es de arianna, cierto?

-OBVI!-rei-

-bueno bueno...jajaj Pam! quiero que oigas la cancion que compuse, si? -dijo Nick llendo de una vez para su habitacion.

-Ok-le dije mientras lo seguiamos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitacion de Nick el tenia su guitarra lista, me sente en una silla que estaba ahi y nick empezo con su cancion, se llamaba "Hold On"

**_"When you love someone, and they break your heart Don't give up on love, have faith, restart Just hold on, hold on Hold on, hold on Cause an empty room can be so loud There's so many tears, to drown them out So, hold on Hold On Hold On, hold on When you love someone, and they break your heart Don't give up on love, have faith, restart Just hold on, hold on Hold on, hold on"_**_  
_

Eso fue un poco de lo que Nick toco, dijo que en realidad la habian escrito los tres, pero el se encargo de el rito y debo decir que les quedo super bien, mis amigos son unos genios musicales, siempre lo he dicho! jajaja, despues de eso me fui a mi casa, queria estar solita, nose porque, bueno no solita, si no en mi cuarto, me despedi de mis amigos y me fui... pero al llegar a mi casa habia alguien esperandome, ZAC!!

-Oh! Hola! -mi madre me acaba de decir que estarias aqui! -estba en mi cuarto.

-ammm...si, vine a nose, hablar, ya que casi nunca podemos, no? -me dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-cieto, y de que quieres hablar? -le pregunte.

Empezamos a hablar tranquilamente, luego nos fuimos a la sala, y mi madre lo invito a cenar, él no dijo que no... Zac era un buen muchacho me caia super bien...solo que hasta ahora lo habia conocido mas...

_**(*-Narra Joe-*)**_

_Sinceramente, decidi ir a hbalar con Pame ese dia, aunque no habia aprovechado cuando ella estaba ahi, asi que recogi mi abrigo, me lo puse y sali directo a casa de Pame, habia decidido que despues hablaria con Demi...Al llegar ahi toque la puerta y Pame me abrió..._

_-Hola Joe! Pasaaa! -me dijo feliz._

_-claro! -le dije yo._

Al entrar me lleve una "Gran" sorpresa, No era el unico que creo que queria hablar con Pame, me culpe de eso al no haber dicho nada cuando estaba con nosotros en mi casa...

-Zac que sorpresaa! -le estreche la mano.

-yyyy que pasa Joe? -me pregunto Pam.

-mmm...nada, que ahce Zac aca?- le dije evadiendo la pregunta.

-solo hablamos, es muy buen conversador! -me dijo sonriendo.

-si, me imaginoo! -dije fulminando a Zac con la mirada.

-Joe?

-si pame? -le dije mirandola.

-que te pasa, te veo mal! -dijo preocupada.

-oh! no es nada.

-Pameee, es Joe el que esta ahi?? -dijo la sra. Austen saliendo de la cocina.

-si mama! -le dijo su hija.

-Hola! -le dije yo saludandola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quedas a comer? -me pregunto.

-no no no...gracias pero no... -le dije yo; no soportaria estar ahi con zac tambien.

-zac acepto.. quedate! -me pedia pame.

-pame, mejor nos vemos mañana, si? -le dije llendo hacia la puerta.

-joe, esperaaa... -me detuvo.

_Ambos salimos..._

-Joe encerio estas bien? -me pregunto mirandome fijandome.

-si por? -le dije yo evitando su mirada.

te ves algo malito!! -me dijo de nuevo.

-mejor me voy! -le dije volviendome para irme.

-mmm noo...joe algo me venias a decir! -me dijo deteniendome por segunda vez.

-mira, esque..yo..

-si? -decia ella.

-esque -cada vez me acercaba mas a ella- esque... -en eso la puerta se abrió.

-pame dice tu mama q... OH! lo sientoo! -era zac, siempre metichee! USH!.

-tranquilo zac, no interrumpes nada-dijo pame viendo el suelo.

-si de por si yo ya me voy! -me fui enojado.

* * *

**Les dejo el capitulo hasta aqui, si?**

**denme sus opiniones jaja**

**que creen que pasara??**

**byeeeee**

**dejen reviews, si?**

**XoXo**

**Pam**


	10. La Sorpresaa!

**Holaa...se que me he tardado, pero aca estoy para dejarles capitulo nuevo, a ver que pasa! **

**Una cosita mas, AMO sus reviews, me hacen reir, me hacen pensar, de toooodooo....**

**Agradesco muuucho que lean esta fanfic, significa muchoooo...**

* * *

**_(*-Narra Pam-*)_**

_Despues de que Joe se fuera a su casa, me meti a la mia junto con zac, despues cenamos, por cierto la comida que mi madre preparó, estaba deliciosa; cuando terminamos zac me dijo que queria hablar conmigo a solas; sabiendo que mi mamá quizá queria oir, asi que lo lleve a mi habitacion, con la condicion de que dejara la puerta abierta mi padre siempre me lo decia, luego zac comenzo a preguntarme cosas..._

-Joe y tu tienen algo??? -me dijo de manera inquietante.

-yo no sabia que decirle- Pues... NO! -le dije al final; sin mentirle.

-mmm -alcanzo a decir él.

-porque me preguntas eso? -quise averiguar.

-Por que...porque.... !tú me gustas! -exclamó; dejandome sin palabras- si, me gustas muchooo, eres muy linda y pues me encantaria que fueras mi novia!!! -dijo de una vez sin yo haber dicho nada; me puse a pensar en todo rapidamente.

-pues, zac....acabo de conocerte... -fue lo que me salio de mis labios.

-si, pero nos conoceremos mejor si somos pareja! -me miro muy directo a los ojos; yo esquive la mirada.

-sinceramente no sabia en que pensaba- mira...yo... -le sonreí- claro que acepto!!!!!! -él me abrazó; me acababa de dar cuenta de lo que hacia y no podia devolver el tiempo despues de esto -pero tendras que hablar con mi padre...ya que como apenas nos conocemos y eso... -le dije sin mirarlo de nuevo.

-Haré cualquier cosa -estaba apunto de besarme; pero me alejé.

-No zac, aun no... por favor... esperemos, si?- ya que seria mi primer beso y no estaba segura de ello.

-esta bien... gracias! te adorooo! -me volvio a abrazar- ya me voy, nos vemos mañana, si? -dijo emocionado -chau! -me dió un beso en la frente y se fue.

_Sabia que lo que habia hecho me iba a poner a pensar durante toda la noche, me hizo sentir culpable por un momento, por Joe, pero recordé que él tenia novia, asiq ue no le importaría si yo tenia novio, o si?... no creo! tiene a Demi, a sus pies, ella me caía bien, nos estabamos haciendo buenas amigas, y con selena, eramos tres buenas amigas; digo esto sn olvidar a mis otras friends; ash y ari!...perooo...que irían a decir los chicos? se enojarian conmigo? no lo sé, lo sabre mañana en el colegio... me acosté y cai dormida, sin terminar de pensar en lo que habia hecho esa noche. _

**_(*-Narra Nick-*)_**

_Joe llegó a casa muy desanimado, asi que cuando nos fuimos a dormir; kevin y yo quedamos en que ibamos a hablar con Joe, para saber que fue lo que pasó!... y asi lo hicimos, nos reunimos en el cuarto de Joe y Kev..._

-joe, bro....cuentanos que pasó para que te pusieras así!! -dijo Kev; Joe estaba todavia recostado en la cama.

-ya les dije que no quiero hablar! -respondio Joe con desgano.

-Joe, no nos iremos de aqui hasta que nos cuentes! -le dije yo amenazandolo.

-bueno..ya saben.... -dijo levantandose de su cama- bueno, no, no saben...al llegar a la casa de Pam, él estaba ahi... ZAC! y asi que me fui pero Pame me alcanzó y casi nos damos un beso, pero ZAC, nos volvió a interrumpir asi que me vine a dormir, contentos con la historia?? -dijo Joe mas enojado que nunca.

_Al dia siguiente, kevin nos levantó para ir al colegio... asi que nos alistamos y nos arreglamos y salimos en camino al estudio que nos llama! WUJU... -.- Al llegar Pame estaba ahi con nada mas y nada menos que ZAC, y a Joe no le gustó mucho eso... asi que se fue a buscar a su novia y no saludo a su amiga!!! aunque yo si lo hice, y mi hermano se va a morir cuando se entere que Pam y Zac son NOVIOS!! ni yo mismo lo creia, pese que era una broma... fuimos a clases normalmente, despues a casa, los novios nuevos se fueron juntos, parecia que Pam nos habia olvidado, pero eso no me preocupaba tanto, sino, como lo dije antes JOE, mi bro... ¿que iria a pensar o decir, o hacer?????..._.

-Joe, bro...tengoq ue decirte algo, pero en privado -ya que miley y Demi estaban con nosotros.

-nos alejamos- que pasa? -me dijo Joe preocupado.

-pues, no se como decirtelo, pero Pam, Pame, nuestra mejor mejor amiga esta de novia con ZAC!!! -terminé de decirle y cerre los ojos por si Joe hacia algo; cuando los volvi a abrir mi hermano estaba de pie, pasmado con la noticia.

-Pam, noooo....perooo....¿¿POR QUÉ?? -decia Joe reaccionando como menos lo esperaba- ahora como lo soportaré!!?? -dicho eso nos fuimos con dem y miles...

_Despues de unos dias, Joe actuaba normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y recuerdo que un sabado, en la mañana kevin, como siempre, nos levataba muy temprano..._

-vamos!! bro! levantate!! JOEE....NIIICK!!- decia casi gritando; de manera repetitiva.

-no molestes!!! -decia yo acomodandome otra vez en mi cama.

-joe se levantó de un brinco- kev?...que hora es???

-mmm... son la 7 de la mañana, porque?... -dijo kevin sentandose en la cama de joe.

-se levanto hacia el baño- es porque habia olvidado que ...-empezó a lavarse los dientes - hawia wue awewar un wuwgar we wa wieswa!...

-QUEEE?-dijimos kevin y yo tratando de entender.

-escupió lo que tenia en la boca- Que habia que arregler el lugar de la fiestaaa! para Pame, recuerdan?...lo de la bienvenida y el cumple... ya que es hoy!!! -dijo joe ya vistiendose.

-Ademas, les dije a mama y a papa que YO me encargaria de tooodo todiiitooo! -explicó joe despues de que nos hechara de la cama para que fueramos con él; hasta a frankie despertó..el ingrato de mi hermano.

-esta bien, yo voy...pero mira que voy porque es para nuestra amiga, eh!! -me levante bostezando y me fui directo al baño.

-si, yo tambien nick... ya vengo! -kevin se fue a arreglar.

-y a que hora es la fiesta Joe? -oí decir a nuestro pequeño enano... ejem ejem perdon Frankie.

-es a las.... mmm... ah si! a las 13:00 hrs! - Joe decia revisando su reloj a cada segundo.

_Me sorprendio que mi hermano aun quisiera hacer eso, ya despues de lo que le habia pasado con Pame, pero me gusta verlo feliz, y era feliz haciendole la fiesta... por supuesto habia que invitar a miles, demi, danielle, selena, vanessa, ashley zac, mandy, en fin a todos los que conociamos; mandy es una amiga de Miley... ella la invitó aunque ella no conocia a Pam.. Cuando llegamos empezamos a arreglar todo y trajimos los instrumentos ya que le dedicariamos una cancion nuestra a nuestar querida amiga... cuando ya llevabamos la mitad del arreglo me llego un mensaje de texto de Pam... "Nick, no nos vamos a ver hoy?... estoy aburrida en mi casa, mis padres salieron y ademas creo que todos olvidaron que dia era hoy, espero que tú no... Pam".. al leerlo me rei, pobre..pensaba que habiamos olvidado que dia era HOY... jaja... sus padres por cierto, estaban consiguendo el queque que encargamos y todo lo demas, segun Joe debia estar perfecto..._

-oigan chicos no les ayudo en algo? -se habia aparecido zac, asiq eu lo pusimos a trabajar.

-claro...pon esta decoracion por todo el salón! -le dijo Joe; entregándole un enredo de adornitos que debian gindar del techo.

-ok... -zac empezó a decorar el techo; por milagro lo logró.

-nessa; antigua novia de zac, se dirigió hacia él, segun vi- zac, no hemos vuelto a salir hace mucho... porque no mejor despues de esta fiesta, salimos? -zac la miro raro.

-no puedo... -siguió en lo suyo- tengo novia...

-quien es si se puede saber??? -dijo un poco celosa; miraba a zac con enojo.

-ya verás! -dijo zac; quien luego se alejo de nessa.

-Joe...es hora de traer a Pame!! -oí a mi padre decir.

-si papa! -se dirigió hacia donde kevin y luego hacia mí -deben acompañarme!

-nosotros?

- si, nick, nosotros! ok? asiq ue vamonos... le dije a pame por mensaje que se pusiera el mejor vestido que tuviera... -nos contó mienstras ibamos de camino a recogerla.

_Llegamos y tocamos el timbre y al instante Pame abrio la puerta, le dijimos los tres un "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!", ella sonrió...y por lo visto le había hecho caso a lo que Joe le dijo por mensaje, traia un vestido negro muy lindo con escote; para que lo tenia, no sabemos, pero lo tenia.._._ nos fuimos en el carro de Kevin de regreso..._

-yy...adonde vamos tan "elegantes"?? -preguntaba ella.

-es una sorpresa, si? -decia joe; que estaba en el asiento del co-piloto.

-me muero por ver que estan tramando chicos... jaja son tan misteriosos -nos dijo mirandonos a los tres de una manera extraña.

_Cuando llegamos al lugar de la "fiesta" todo estaba "vacio" jaja...entramos y yo me reia en silencio..._

-mm... el lugar esta vacio chicos... -dijo pame algo extrañada.

-bueno...hay que observar bien! -dijo Joe poniendose delante de ella.

-todos salieron de donde estaban- SORPREEEEESAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritaron en unisono.

-que es estooo? -sonreia de la emoción.

-yo le dije- una fiesta de cumpleaños y de bienvenida a la vez! para TI! -ella nos abrazó- pero todo lo planeó Joe! -tuve que admitir; y estaba perfecto como él queria.

-no se ni que decirles!!! -casi llorando, pame estaba conmocionada con todo lo que hicimos.

-MI amoooor! FELIZ CUMPLEEEE! -era zac, abrazó a Pame por detras y luego él y ella desaparecieron entre la gente al igual que Joe y su novia.

**_(*-Narra Joe-*)_**

_Me fui con Demi a bailar un rato y a olvidrme de ese momento incomodo en el que zac se llevo a la chica que realmente quiero... _

_-_bese a mi novia- Me encantas!

-Uy! tan cariñoso él!!- dijo Demi seria.

- si no te gusta...yo...-

-no, no me gusta... -todavia seria- me ENCANTA!!! -me dijo abalanzandose sobre mi.

_En ese momento llegó mi tormento, zac y pame agarrados de la mano..._

-Holis DEMIII! -dijo Pame abrazando a Demi.

-Pamee! -demi se soltó- Feliz cumpleee!... te ves hermosaaa!

-ay... jajaja...nada que ver... -dijo pame; aunque yo estaba de acuerdo con Demi; lucia Estupendaaa!.

-luces estupenda amor! -zac me quitó las palabras de la mente; luego zac solo abrazo a Pame.

-yo abrace a mi novia y la besé- y eso? -me dijoe demi, mirandome raro.

-mmm....eres mi novia no?? -le dije sin saber que responder; estaba nervioso.

_Pame y zac se fueron bailando a otro lado, fui por un refresco para mi y demi y oí a Nessa hablar con Ashley (tisdale); una de sus amigas..._

-ash?...crees que enserio le gusta zac? -ambas miraron a zac que bailaba con Pam.

-mmm...en realidad ahora que los veo, se ven bien juntos, no? -respondio la amiga de nessa; pero ella no estaba contenta con esa respuesta.

-claro por supuesto... -mientras se alejaba de ahi- USH!!!!

* * *

**uuuuu.... jaja Pame y Zac novios....nessa celosa al igual que Joe.... como terminara todo????**

**dejen _REVIEWS!!_**

**XoXo**

**Pam...**


	11. Cuidate de Zac!

**Holaa...aca estoy para dejarles capitulo nuevo!! **

**-_Ash_, te quiero dem, gracias por todo y por darme esos animos de escribir!!!**

** -_Cat _ojala que amiga; sigas mejor se ese piesito, te extraño, me haces falta para hablar de nuestros esposos jajaja... **

**-_Ariii!_ tu historia me encanta tienes que poner mas capitulos y aunque sea mari quien quede con joe no me preocupa porque tambien me llamo mari jajajajajaja  
**

**Agradesco muuucho que lean esta fanfic, significa muchoooo...**

* * *

_Despues observe a mi madre ir a hablar con Pame, yo aun sostenia los refrescos que supuestamente eran para mi y demi..._

-YA! pame...querida...te ves muy lindaaa! -dijo mi madre abrazandola.

-jaja gracias! usted tambien luce genial!! -le respondio pame amablemente.

-muy linda fiesta ademas.. -agragó mi padre- y me sorprende y que tooodo lo organizó, JOE! -eso hizo que se me dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro.

-ay, jaja Joe hace cosas excelentes cuando se lo propone! ...él me lo dijo una vez hace muchos años! -fue hermoso que pame haya recordado eso.

-nick llegó en ese instante- pame...creeme, lo hizo con todo el cariño que te tiene... aunque tambien con nuestra ayuda... y te tenemos una sorpresa mas...

-cual?-

-comtratamos a una banda que yo sé que te encanta!-le dijo nick sonriendo.

-QUE? no lo creooo... ahhhhhhhhhhh ya quiero ver... -dijo con sus manos en la cara.

-danos unos minutos veremos que falta... y nick se retiró de ahi para llamar a kev, y luego a mi.

_Miley y Demi se acercaron a donde nos encontrabamos, mientras alistabamos todos los instrumentos, no se imaginaban que iríamos a cantar... Miley le dio un beso a Nick porque el le pidió que fuera con los demás, y demi hizo lo mismo conmigo... kevin ya estaba a punto de ponerse en el centro del lugar para empezar con nuestra rimera "función"... cuando salimos, yo me acomodé con el microfono y el teclado que tenia, y mi pandereta, que es importante... nick y kevin tenian sus guitarras y anuncié que iriamos a tocar nosotros, y que seria algo especial por nuestra amiga que cumplia años... la cancion que cantamos fue "Hey we are gonna be alright", cancion que hicimos con todo nuestro empeño y al terminarla parecía que a todos les habia gustado mucho la actuacion y la que mas nos aplaudia era Pame..._

-AHHH, chicos los adoroooo! gracias por todo! -pame llegó a abrazarnos.

-de nada... vales todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para esto! -le dije yo recogiendo mis cosas para guardarlas.

**_(*-Narra Pame-*)_**

_Los chicos cantaron una hermosa cancion para mi!, me hicieron una gran fiesta a mi!, y pues nose que hacer para agradecerles por todo lo que me han hecho... despues nos fuimos todos a hablar en un mega grupo, estabamos los chicos, demi, miley, mandy(una amiga de miley que NO conocia), zac, yo, selly, ashley (me recuerda tanto a mi amiga...) y nessa...y despues de un gran rato..._

-mmm Oigan chicos y Joe??? -les pregunte al noverlo ahi.

-no lo se, demi tampoco esta aqui!! -dijo selly; quien buscaba a su amiga con la mirada.

-kevin?...no te habia visto! -dijo danielle quien acaba de acercarsenos.

-ammm.... ni yo te habia visto a ti... -dijo kevin.

-bailas conmigo?? -le propuso ella y kevin acepto y se fueron; daniele se hacia espacio en la "pista" para bailar con Kevin.

-que lindos, no?-dije esto y zac me abrazó.

_De pronto vi a vanessa alejarse un poco y se fue hacia donde Joe, quien estaba cerca, pero no habia estado alli hace unos minutos_,_ no queria que ella se acercara a Joe porque no me daba buena espina esa chica, mas siendo ex, del que ahora era mi novio... _

-donde estabas Joe?-

-con mi novia porque?? -le dijo Joe abrazando a Demi.

-mmm nada, solo oi a pame preguntar por ti! y me entró curiosidad -lo que dijo de mi era verdad; pero a ella que le importaba?.

-bueno, igual estaba con mi novia!, ok? -abrazó a demi y se vino con el grupo que estabamos hablando tranquilamente.

-uy..si, ya entendi! -terminó diciendo Nessa.

_Ya muy de noche la fiesta estaba terminada, asi que recogiamos un poco el desorden que habiamos dejado, pero Joe me llevo afuera por unos minutos, decia que tenia que hablar conmigo..._

-Pam, zac enserio es tu novio?? -cuando me lo preguntó me sonrrojé.

-pues si, él es... porqué? -le pregunte mirando a otro lado.

-mmm, bueno, pero encerio no me gusta que andes con él.. -

-pero...porqué?-

-solo te aviso... ten cuidado... -me aconsejó.

-si, esta bien lo prometo! me cuidaré! -le dije a Joe logrando mirarle esos ojos color miel.

_Despues de eso volvimos con los demas, y nos fuimos de ahi, al llegar a mi casa estaba muerta del cansancio les agradeci todo a mis padres y me fui a dia siguiente muy temprano sonó mi telefono, lo conteste y era Ash..._

-Hola? -dije medio dormida.

-PAMEEE! como has estado?? -me dijo muy fuerte.

- muy bien jaja... aunque intentando dormir...-

-ay pame, son las 11 de la mañana, por Dios!-

-si, bueno esque ayer tuve mi fiesta!-le expliqué.

-y no nos invitaste?-

-ay perdon, pero fue una fiesta sorpresa, y si hubiera sabido que la tendria las hubiera llamado! -le dije levantandome de mi cama; me hizo sentir mal.

-Tranquila amiga.... tranquila, lo entiendo... hey y te cuento que ari quiere hablar contigo, asi que llamala...,si?

-ok...lo haré... ash, cuando nos vemos? -le pregunté; moría por verla.

-pronto amiga, pronto...-

-hey pero solo me dices eso!! -le reproché.

-ay amiga, te dejo que mi tio me llama! -

-cual de todos tus tíos?-

-mi tio Rob!! -recorde a aquel hombre grande, fuerte, medio calvo, robusto y muy amable.

-...

-Pame...-seguia sin responder- PAMEEEEE!...

-AH? QUE? -le dije sentnadome en mi cama.

-en que estas?-me pregunto apurada.

-en nada, a mi mani se le acaba de ocurrir algo, nos vemos amiga, bye un beso... -ambas colgamos.

_**(*-Narra Kevin-*)**_

_En la mañana, mis hermanos como siemrpe dormian, pero los deje dormir esta vez, un poco mas tarde; ya eran las 11:30 am asiq eu los fui a despertar... como duermen!!!! al rato se levantaron muy obedientes y nos pusimos a ver tv, pero como yo tenia el control me puse a ver videos musicales, que es algo que me facina hacer, mis hermanos estaban aburridos...  
_

-saben que? -dijo Nick de la nada; levantandose del sofá- Hablare con Miles!...

-nick, porque siempre sales con ese tema de miley tooodos los dias de tu vida? -le dijo Joe; parecia obstinado.

-es algo importante, encerio... y ahora si me disculpan ire a buscar a miley-se puso su chaqueta y salió.

-y tu? -me dirigí a mi hermano menor; Joe.

-yo que?-

-si, nos has hablado con Pame???-

-no kevin...como voy a hacer eso si ella tiene NOVIOO??- dijo mas molesto- ademas ayer le advertí sobre Zac, tu sabes como es con la chicas... y para empezar yo, tengo a Demi...

-si..., pero aun asi debes hablar con ella... no puedes seguir utilizando a Demi!!...-

-lo sé, tienes razon, pero debo olvidarla de algun modo, no? -mi hermano bajó su cabeza y luego siguio viendo tv.

_**(*-Narrador General-*) *es nuevo jiji***_

_Pame, despues de hablar con Ash por telefono, llamó a su amiga Ari y hablaron de una idea genial que se le habia ocurrido a Pam, despues de eso salio de su casa..  
_

-ahora iré con los chicos!-

-a donde vas? -le dijo una voz que pronto reconoceria; su novio.

-a casa de mis amigos, porque? -se volvio sonriendo.

-mmm..por nada! te acompaño?-le propuso su novio.

-si, vamos...-

_La pareja llegó a la casa de los Jonas, Joe abrió la puerta y tuvo que dejarlos pasar..._

-Hola pame...mmm...zac- dijo Joe saludandolo con desgano.

-JOE!!! nesesito hablar con los tres, si?-

-Nick no esta, podrias esperarlo!, no? -dijo esto invitando a Pam y zac a la sala.

-claro-

_Y eso hicieron, esperar a Nick, quien despues de unos minutos llegó, pero no pudo hablar con miley... no la encontró..._

-NICK, JOE, KEVIN!!!, nesesito un demo de sus canciones... esque...bueno me encantan y las quiero oir en casa!! -dijo eso escondiendoles el porque lo queria de verdad.

-bueno, pero tenemos una nueva...ayer Joe la terminó de escribir... se llama "Hello Beautiful"... quieres oirla? -dijo Nick quitandose el abrigo.

-claro que me encantaria! vamos!!!-

_Los chicos tomaron una guitarra acustica y kevin empezo a tocarla, mientras nick y joe cantaban, la cancion era simplemente hermosa, Pame no sabia como eran capaces de escribir tales cosas, pero lo hacian, joe miraba muy seriamente a Pame cuando cantaba la canción..._

-chicos, esa cancion es hermosa! -dijo Pame sonriendo.

-los felicito chicos, quisiera ser como ustedes!- zac agregó abrazando a Pame.

-Gracias! -joe no se tragaba esa "mentira"; segun él lo que decia Zac eran mentiras.

-me hacen el CD?....si?- volvio a insistir pame.

-clarooooooooo! ya mismo voy a grabarlo! -kevin fue corriendo a la computadora; ellos siempre grababan sus canciones en la compu.

-pam, despues quieres ir a comer? -dijo zac; mirando a su novia.

-mmm no lo se, talvez, esque tengo que hacer unas cosas...-

-esta bien ahora vemos...-

-Aca estoy! y aqui tienes Pam!!-kevin veni corriendo con un cd en las manos y se lo dio a aus amiga.

-gracias!- dijo ella.

_Joe no pudo mas, no se sentía comodo ahi, asi que de una rabieta entro a su casa; ya que estaban en el garage, asi que su heermano kevin lo siguió para saber que pasaba, aunque sabia muy bien que era..._

-joe! bro...porque te fuiste asi? -

-no mas, kevin, no mas! no puedo torturarme asi!! -respondio Joe; quien estaba de espaldas a su hermano.

-pero...-

-NO! dije que NO MAS!... no quiero intentarlo mas, lo hice y no pude... -despues de haber dicho esto; joe se fue a su habitacion.

-entonces tendre que ser yo el que hable con ella...-kev volvio a salir.

-joe esta bien? -dijo pame viendo a kevin acercarse.

-si, esque...mmm... le dolía la cabeza... -invento esa excusa, para no decir nada por la presencia de Zac.

-ay...ya me voy... dile que llamo mas tarde para ver omo sigue, y nick! -quien volvio a ver a Pame al instante- suerte con lo de miley!...- zac y pame se fueron.

-no sabes el daño que le causas! -kevin entro a su hogar.

-ok... porque nose de que hablas?????... kev...keeev...KEVIIN! -corrio tra su hermano.

* * *

**QUE PASARAAAA????...**

**cual sera la idea de pame??**

**que tramara Ash???**

**como terminara todo????**

**dejen _REVIEWS!!_**

**XoXo**

**Pam...**


	12. SOS

**Holaa...aca estoy para dejarles capitulo nuevo!! **

**Espero que les guste..y un pequeño aviso; el lunes 16 entro al colegio, asi que no podre subir con tanta frecuencia... aunque creanme que lo intentare...**

**Agradesco muuucho que lean esta fanfic, significa muchoooo...**

* * *

_Mientras los chicos estaban en su casa, pame y zac se habian ido caminando; pam mando un paquete por correo y de ahi se fueron a comer; zac la llevo a un pequeño restaurante en el que hacian comida deliciosa...  
_

-Zac enserio me quieres?-preguntó pame al ver a su novio viendo a otras chicas.

-claro que si, porque?-dijo el prestandole atencion todavia a las otras chicas.

-esque nose, sera porque no paras de ver a esas? -dijo pame con algo de sarcasmo.

-esta vez Zac le puso atencion- mira pam... me gustas, ya te lo dije... ok?... no tienes porqeu preocuparte!-

-mmm, sientes algo por nessa? -pregunto de la nada observando los ojos azules de su novio, que tanto la derretian.

-por Nessa?? -dijo de manera sorprendida- NOO... ella fue algo para mi, pero solo lo FUE! ahora estas tu en mi vida, puedes dejar de preocuparte? -dijo el chico tierna y dulcemente.

-esta bien, dejare de hacerle caso a alguien que quiero solo por ti! -esta vez se referia a Joe- que por cierto es tarde y debo ir a verlo!!

-zac puso sus ojos en blanco- mm...bueno esta bien llama primero para que sepan que vas!-dijo sacando algo de dinero de su billetera y poniendolo en la mesa.

-claro eso haré!- dijo su novia marcando numeros en su celular.

_Mientras pame marcaba, en otro lugar sonaba el telefono, asi que lo contestaron...  
_

-yo contesto!!! -dijo Joe quien salio disparado a contestar; pero su hermano mayor le ganó.

-no tu estas "enfermo", ve a la cama!! -le regaño su hermano y luego habló- Hola?

-kevin! soy Pame... llamo para preguntarte como sigue Joe?-dijo ella de manera dulce y preocupada.

-mmm todavia con dolor! -mintió kevin; viendo a su hermano tirarse en la cama.

-pasamela! -susurró joe; sabiendo que era Pam quien llamaba.

-que dices??-kev le volvio a prestar atencion a la persona con quein hablaba- claro que puedes venir! -dijo respondiendole a Pame el "¿si puedo ir a tu casa?".

-bueno, byee... ya llego..-dijo la chica y luego ambos colgaron el telefono.

-bueno, ire a acostarme! -dijo joe sonriente y vacilante a la vez.

-le gusta, cierto? -frankie fue quien habló esta vez; con cierta burla en su pregunta.

-tu crees? -fue lo unico que kevin le respondio a su pequeño hermano.

_Pasaron unos diez o quince minutos; en los cuales Nick estuvo en su habitacion muy callado, iba a salir con miley esa noche, ella le habia dejado un mensaje de texto; joe estaba tratando de fingir que estaba enfermo, frank estaba contemplando las caricaturas de la tele en compañia de Joe y kevin estaba en la sala, esperando a Pame, Hasta que al fin sonó el timbre de la casa._

-Hola!!...que sorpresa!! -kevin tenia sus ojos como plato al ver que zac y Demi acompañaban a su amiga- pasen!

-Hola mi amor!! como te sientes? -dijo demi al llegar a la habitacion en la que joe se encontraba.

-mas.... o..... menos! -dijo de manera entracortante; al ver a demi y a zac entrar en la habitacion- zac, pame... -los miró- gracias por venir! -dijo en regaña dientes.

-de nada, que diche que estas bien... pero bueno, ya me voy! te dejo con Demi! -dijo pame despidiendose de todos.

-esta bien! -joe miraba a kevin con cara desconcertada -chao!

_Mientras que Joe estaba con demi y sus otros dos hermanos; pame al salir vio a nessa esperandolos fuera, y se acerco a zac.  
_

-Hola zac! -dijo esto dandole un beso- ah..y pamela... -la miro de manera desagradable.

-oye!! que te pasa???? -pame le reclamó a vanessa al ver lo que habia hecho con su novio.

_Pam estaba celosa; aunque ella sabia que enamorada de zac, no estaba!... pero le molestaba que nessa se entrometiera con zac; el ex._

-Pame, Zac no te dijo? -volvió a verlo.

-Decirle que?? -se metió zac.

-a que te refieres? -pregunto con cierta timidez; sin prestarle atencion a zac.

-a que él... -señalo al chico que estaba entre las dos- te esta mintiendo, porque me dijo que me queria de vuelta!... que mala educacion no haberselo dicho, cariño!! -termino diciendole al chico.

-yo lo sabia! -pame volvio a ver a zac con lagrimas en los ojos; y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda- terminamos!!!!! -gritó eso y se fue.

-¿porque te metes en nuestras vidas?, me tienes harto!! -dejo a nessa sola en aquel lugar; quien tenia una sonrisa satisfactoria.

_La pobre de Pame rompió a llorar más, al recordar lo que Joe le habia dicho el dia de su fiesta; "mmm, bueno, pero encerio no me gusta que andes con él..solo te aviso... ten cuidado..." fue lo que le aconsejó. Pam cogió el telefono de su casa y volvio a marcar a quien llamaba era a su amigo nick; quien estaba a punto de irse, el telefono en la casa Jonas fue contestado por el mismo Nick y Joe se escabullo de su novia para contestarlo tambien; ya que habian dos telefonos._

-Si? -respondió.

-Nick!! -dijo pame; se le podia oir el llanto.

-Pame, que te pasa?? dime... se que lloras!.

-Nick, zac me engañó, Joe tenia razon!- apenas pudo decir.

-Zac te engañó???, Joe tenia razon???.... no logro entender! -admitió el chico; joe reia silenciosamente en la otra línea.

-zac siempre quiso a nessa, y joe me dijo el dia de la fiesta que tuviera cuidado con Zac, y no lo hice caso!!! -lloraba mas.

-Pam...tranquila...si? zac no te merecia, eras demasiado buena para estar con él, animate!! -nick trataba de ayudar a su amiga.

-gracias nick...te quiero muuuuchooo!!.....oye, te dejo porque me esta entrando otra llamada, si?- ambos se despidieron y colgaron.

_Y nick salio en su encuentro con miley; mientras que Joe estaba pensando en hablar seriamente con Demi, pame recibio la otra llamada, era de Ari..._

-Hola?.

-Pameeeeeeeeee!, como estas?? -decia Ari tan expresiba como siempre habia sido.

-mmm...ahi voy, y tu?.

-bien! y contentaa!-exclamo feliz.

-Porque tan contenta??-decia pame secandose sus lagrimas.

-porque nuestro plan, bueno tu plan, pero me incluiste en él cuando me lo contaste y me enviaste la cosa...que te decia?? -confundiendose ella misma en lo que decia- ay, no importa, la cosa es que el plan funcionó!!!... quiere conocerlos!!

-jajaja excelente!! y cuando? -preguntó pame con su corazon latiendo a mil por hora.

.este finde semana VAMOS para allá! -deijo ari enfatizando la palabra.

-esta bien, no no no... AHHHHHHH! espera un momento, VAMOS? osae tambien vieneees??? -ambas gritaban de la emocion; parecia que pame habia olvidado lo que paso hace uos minutos atras.

_Despues de unos segundos colgaron ya que ari iba a ir a empacar y pame debia.... mmm... hacer otras cosas... despues de un rato, en la casa de los chicos, Joe estaba pensando muuucho en hablar con su novia, nick se habia ido y kevin estaba con su pequeño hermano frankie.  
_

**_(*-Narra Joe-*)_**

_No sabia que hacer, supuse que Pame habia terminado con ese desgraciado...sabia que pasaría muy pronto, nose si debía hacer lo mismo que Pam hizo con zac, pero yo lo haria con Demi; Terminar... pero me decidí a hacerlo..._

-como te sientes?- me dijo ella sonriendo.

-bien, pero demi, nesesito hablar contigo... -me habia atrevido a decirselo; o pronto lo haria.

-si, que pasa? -su mirada se posó en mi.

-creo que no debemos seguir con esta relación...-respire ondo y me di cuenta de que demi estaba calmada.

-sabes joe?...me gustas pero creo que tienes razon, no sabia que hacer para decirtelo! -admitió ella; yo estaba sorprendido.

-enserio?.... -dije yo aun sin creerlo- bueno deberiamos ser amigos nada mas en ese caso... aunque no dudo que pasé un gran rato contigo!

-si yo igual!... -me sonrio.

-gracias! gracias por todo Demi, eres genial! -y bueno le di un beso; pero era para asegurarme, sabia lo que hacia.

-y eso?-pregunto ella colorada.

-el ultimo que te daba, queria estar seguro de si esto es lo correcto!-le explique; pensando en mi y en Pame como pareja.

-lo es joe, tranquilo! -me abrazo mientras decia esto- gracias a ti por hacermelo ver!...y yo me voy, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano.

-si, claro, nos vemos mañana!-le dije y ella desaparecio detras de la puerta cerrada de mi cuarto.

_Nunca pense que se lo iba a tomar de esa manera, tomando en cuenta que tiene 16!!!! aunque la edad no defina la madurez de una persona, pero aun asi estaba contento porque por fin le podria decir a Pam lo que siento, espero que ella tambien lo sienta, porque todo lo que he hecho habria sido en vano... lo que tengo que pensar es en como decirselo... pronto me acomodé en mi cama y cai dormido...  
_

**_(*-Continua narrador general-*)_**

_Despues de haber joe terminado con demi, podriamos ver como le va a Nick en su "cita" con su novia, si esque a eso se le podia llamar asi..._

-miles, que hacen aqui?-le pregunto nick; ya que estaban miley, mandy, leslie y demas amigas de ella y Nick.

-me acompañan, esque me lo pidieron y no les pude decir que NO!-dijo ella mirando a Nick a los ojos.

-sabes que?... me tienen harto... me voy de aqui... -nick se levantó y se alejó de la mesa; dejando a las amigas de miley con la boca abierta.

-como me pudo hacer eso??? -dijo un poco irritada, minutos despues de que nick se fuera.

_Nick, llegó a su casa, no duró nada en aquel lugar con esas chicas, vió a joe que dormia al igual que kev y frank, y él tambien se fue a dormir, pero no podia, asi que sacó su libreto, en donde anotaba todo lo que él queria, canciones, poemas, de todo, eso era todo de su mente y lo que mas tenia escritas eran canciones... asi que ubicó una hoja en blanco y penso en lo desastroza que fue esa noche para él, se inspiró y empezó a escribir, pero era tanta la inspiracion que en 5 minutos la cancion que queria escribir estaba lista..._

**"I Told you I made dinner plans**

**For you and me and no one else**

**That don't include your crazy friends**

**Well I'm done (I'm done)**

**With awkward situation's empty conversations**

**Oh, this is an S.O.S.**

**Don't wanna second guess,**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true, I gave my all for you,**

**now my heart's in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass,**

**better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get"**

_Nick habia escrito mas, le mando un mensaje a Miley en donde le decia que terminaban, que ya no queria estar con ella, por lo menos en una relacion de ese estilo... poco despues cayó dormido...Al dia siguiente, todos estaban listos para las clases..._

-Joe, hoy vas a hablar con pame?? -le pregunto kevin a su hermano; nick y frank estaban en el carro.

-no lo sé!, quizá lo haga, pero nosé.. -despues de esto se subió al auto y kevin empezó a manejar hacia al colegio.

* * *

**Que sera esa idea??? ¿¿Que pasara con joe, pame y zac???**

**dejen _REVIEWS!!_**

**Las quiero, byeeee... ****_  
_**

**XoXo**

**Pam...**


	13. Big News!

**Holaa...aca estoy para dejarles capitulo nuevo!! **

**Espero que les guste..y un pequeño aviso; el lunes 16 entré al colegio, asi que no podre subir con tanta frecuencia... aunque creanme que lo intentare...**

**Agradesco muuucho que lean esta fanfic, significa muchoooo...**

* * *

_Cuando los chicos llegaron al colegio, se bajaron del auto y esperaron a su amiga, Pame... que a los minutos la lograron observar correr como nunca hacia ellos, ya que iba tarde._

-Pam? como te sientes?-dijo Nicholas; preguntando por lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

-bien, gracias Nick!- respondio mirando los cuadernos que tenia es sus brazos.

-De que hablan?- joe sabia de lo que hablaban, pero queria oirlo de ellos.

-es que, pame se dio cuenta de que zac la engañaba con Nessa-dijo esto observando que su amiga aprobó que lo contara- y bueno es sencillamente eso-.

-Qué?? -joe se trató de hacer el sorprendido- te juro que le voy a romper... -.

-NO! Joey! no...no hace falta! enserio!- pame lo miró con tanta tristeza en sus ojos que joe no pudo decir nada- ...ahora vamos a clases, si?-.

_*****__Joe pensó:** "Joey? me llamó Joey???? hace mucho que no me decia asi! es bueno oirlo!"* **__Mientras él obserbava como Pame y Nick se alejaban ofreció una gran sonrisa aunque la persona a la que se la ofrecía no la vio. Despues de unos segundos, recobro el sentido y se volvió a poner en la realidad de manera brusca, al oir el timbre del colegio, el cual indicaba que ya debian estar en clases, asi que fue corriendo a su primera clase del día; Matemática. En el último receso, ya despues de haber pasado por 6 lecciones de distintas materias, zac se hizo de valor y se acercó a Pam; quien hablaba con sus amigas; Selly, Demi y bueno ahi se encontraba Nick tambien._

-Puedo hablar contigo?- pidió mientras ella se daba la media vuelta para saber que quien le habló era; zac.

-Ay! tú ni te me acerques! por favor!-dijo un tanto dolida por lo que aconteció la noche anterior- Vete, me decepcionaste mucho!... veteee!-.

-Pero es que... -alguien se metió en la conversacion y no dejo terminar la frase que iría a finalizar con un "no es lo que parece!".

-Pame dijo que te fueras, asi que LARGATE!-Joe logró decir controlando su enojo.

-No quiero, ademas estoy hablando con ella, no contigo! -zac se volvió y le respondio furico.

-no...me....importa! VETE! -volvio a pedir; y sin importar lo que los demas dijeran enseñó su gran mano cerrada, en forma de puño, y asi fue como zac fue obligado a irse.

-Gracias Joe!-su amiga, lo abrazó despues de tanto tiempo, ese abrazó fue tan tierno y para Joe muy significativo.

-de nada Pam!-le ofrecio su mejor sonrisa- Para eso estamos los amigos, no? -le costó sacar esas palabras de su boca; y al hacerlo fue en un tono bajo que apenas y Pame fue la que lo escuchó.

-Asi me gusta!, verte sonreir! -joe la aniñó al ver que le habia arrancado una hermosa sonrisa que hacia juego con su pelo negro azulado y sus ojos cafes oscuros.

_Mas tarde, cuando ya habían salido de clases, Nick y Joe habian ido a comprar algo para poder comer, Pame los esperaba sentada en una pequeña mesita que tenia unos escasos asientos, para ser exactos; 3... y kevin se sentó lo mas cerca posible de ella, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre algo importante._

-De que necesitas hablar conmigo, que es tan "importante"? -hizo con sus manos un movimiento para marcar las comillas de la palabra_ importante._

-Es sobre Jospeh! -dijo en un tono serio, el cual preocupó a Pame.

-..Qué pasa con él? ...Qué tiene?..-atacaba a kevin de preguntas- Esta bien?... Qué le pasó?.. -.

-TÚ!- dijo al fin intentando no ponerle atencion a las preguntas que hacia.

-Yo?... yo qué? -pame tenia su mano en la cabeza y no entendia de lo que Kevin hablaba; aunque a los segundos quizá lo entendió.

-Tú, ese es el nombre del problema que tiene! -explicó- lo que haces lo hiere y no sabes cuanto!-.

-Por qué?- seguía preguntanto un poco confundida.

-No lo notas en la forma en que te mira?-kevin siguió preguntando cosas- En la forma en la que te habla?, como te trata?, NO LO VES?... -parecía que no pararpia de bombardear en preguntas muy obvias a su amiga.

-Pero Kev!...él ama a Demi!! =S -dijo Pame mas preocupada; su sentimiento de hace algunas semanas por Joe volvía a florecer; sentpia celos.

-Creeme, NO! -resolvió kevin.

-Ay kevin! y ahora que hacer? -se preguntó pame a ella misma y a la vez a su amigo; que estaba sentado a su lado.

_En ese momento Pame, que quedaba a espaldas de Nick y Joe, se volvió y miró fijamente a ese hombre que siempre le habia demostrado su cariño de muchas formas, y cuando posó su mirada en él, Joe tambien hizo lo mismo de manera inconciente y al ver a Pame le sonrió y después siguió esperando la comida; un pedacito de pizza que compartiría con ella y un refresco y Nick esperaba lo mismo, pero este solo para él. Cuando les dieron la pizza en su plato a cada uno, se dirigieron a donde Pame y Kevin seguían hablando... Pam parecía todavia un poco desubicada, y Joe lo notó sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos._

-Todo esta bien?-preguntó mirando a kevin y luego a Pame.

-Si! si, todoe sta genial! estaba esperandolos, necesito descirles algo importante! -y asi era, debía decirselos ahora mismo.

-Y eso que sera? -preguntó Nick de curioso; llevandose un bocado de su pizza a la boca.

-Bueno, les digo...es que mi amiga Ari... -dijo recordando a sus adoradas amigas de Filadelfia.

-la del nombre bonito? -dijo Nick con una sonrisa picara, mirando a Kevin.

-Jaa! -rió Joe.

-Jaa, Ay Nick.... -logró olvidar lo de Joe por un momento- ella... es que su tío es una persona muy importante; Steve Greenberg, un gran... -fue interrumpida por los tres chicos.

-EL PRODUCTOR FAMOSO????-dijeron los tres boquiabiertos.

-bueno, sabia que les iba a interesar -prosiguió contenta con lo que habia hecho- no se si recuerdan el CD que les pedí? -los tresasintieron con sus cabezas aun sorprendidas.

-él lo escuchó, para eso se los pedí! y Le encantó -dijo esto observando las caras que sus amigos tenian- dijo que rean muy buenos y que los quería conocer!-.

-No puedo creertelo Pame! -al fin uno de los chicos pudo hablar- y cuando quiere que nos veamos?-.

-Ay Kevin... los quiere conocer este fin de semana, asiq ue alistense!-.

-Gracias Amiga!... -A continuación Nick abrazó a Pame muy tiernamente.

-y eso? -ella lo miró raro despues.

-Porque si logramos o no algo, todo igual va a pasar gracias a ti! asi que te lo agradesco! -dijo regalando una de sus mejores sonrisas; joe y kevin se unieron al abrazo.

-Jaa, los quiero! -logró decir Pame; a quien los tres aplastaban a la vez.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a su casa, le contaron a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano menor, todos en la casa Jonas tenian una alegría inmensa, y disfrutaban de ella, pero Pame, quien estaba con ellos (claro sus padres sabian que estaba alli), se quedaba pensativa por varios momentos, ella nunca le habia dado importancia a ese "cariño" que sentia por Joe pero cada vez tomaba mas y mas fuerza... Al final cuando estaban en la habitacion de Nick...

-Me imagino a nosotros tres siendo famosos! -empezó a decir Joe- con cámaras siguiendonos siemprey fans... y con trajes de los diseñadores que queramos! Jaa! -empezó a reir.

-Joseph, no somos famosos, ok? -le recordó kevin.

-Déjame soñar!-le tiró un almohadon a su hermano.

* * *

**WUUU!**

**Qu pasara el fin de semana???**

**Pame hablara con Joe???  
**

**dejen _REVIEWS!!_**

**Las quiero, byeeee... ****_  
_**

**XoXo**

**Pami**


	14. The crucial fight!

_**Hola a tods!!!!! **_

_**Espero que esten bien, yo estoy mal, me siento triste, pero es una historia larga que contar.**_

_**Lo unico que puedo decir es: "MELI TODOS ESTAMOS CONTIGO!"**_

_**Ahora, les quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y contarles que mi amiga Cat, tiene una nueva historia llamada: "Lossing Control" es sobre kevin, se los recomiendo, apenas esta empezandola...**_

_**Por ahora les dejo el capitulo que me costó hacer un montón jajaja =D**_

_**ojala les guste...  
**_

* * *

_Nick y Pame estallaron en risas al ver a Joe y a Kevin pelear con ese pequeño cojin. Despues de un rato los chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre otras cosas._

-Saben?, nunca le pusimos nombre a nuestra banda!- kevin comentó con un tono de preocupación.

-De hecho les digo de una vez que aca ando una lista de nombres para ustedes!-Pame sacaba un pedazo de hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo pasó a Nick; que tenia mas cerca- leélo-.

-"Brothers Band"?? –Hizo una mueca al decirlo; desaprobándolo, al igual que sus hermanos.

-porque asi?- joe hizo la pregunta.

-no sé! –respondió Pam, sin mirarlo a los ojos- sigan a ver si encuentran alguno que les guste!-.

-"The Jonas Band"??- Volvió a hablar Nick; de nuevo con desaprobación.

-"Sons of Jonas"?? –a esta los tres chicos se miraron y aprobaron; mirándose entre si.

-les gusta?-pregunto Pame al no oir nada.

-si, me gusta!-respondió Kevin sonriéndole- esta bueno!!-.

-Entonces será ese nombre! No?- La chica que se encontraba allí les dijo.

_Los chicos invitaron a Pame a dormir, y ella aceptó. Cuando la noche llegó, se sentia un frio inimaginable, era esa época del año en la que todos dormían con 4 suetas y como con 7 pares de medias, todos en la casa Jonas dormían. _

0-0-0-0-0-0

_A los tres días después en esa misma casa, todos estaban listos y a la vez nerviosos, porque era el día en el que el sr. Steven Greenberg los llegaría a visitar, y para sorpresas de Pam, no era el único que llegaría. El timbre de la casa de Pame se escuchó y ella fue a abrir la puerta rápido._

-Hola Sr Greenberg! –le dijo ella al verlo.

-Pame… puedes decirme Steve! Jaa… -sonrió aquel hombre joven, de treinta y tantos años, con cabellera castaña oscura y de ojos claros que hacían juego con su pelo.

-Y… ¿A que no sabes quién esta conmigo!! –aquel sr seguía sonriendo.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Pame de curiosa.

_Steve; como el quería que se le dijera, se corrió a un lado y le abrió paso a una joven conocida para Pame, si… era ARIANNA! Su amiga de filadelfia, la cual no le había dicho que se venía con su tío, pero no solo ella se encontraba allí, también ASHLEY, se habían ido juntas para de una sola vez visitar a su amiga._

-CHICAAAAS! –apenas pudo decir.

-¡Holaaaaaa!- exclamaron Ash y Ari; quienes reventaban de la felicidad.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí!!! –dicho esto las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno, puedes creerlo! –bromeó Ari.

-Pasen!... a mamá le encantará oir que están aquí! –Agregó Pame haciéndole señas para que pasaran.

_Pame fue por su madre, y cuando la sra. Austen llegó a la sala, donde todos se encontraban, empezó a saludar al tío de Ari y después les habló a las chicas. Pame, Ari y Ash fueron a la casa vecina, Pam les quería presentar a los chicos de los que tanto había hablado durante bastante tiempo. Pame tocó la puerta y esta se abrió._

-Pam!! –exclamó el mayor de los hermanos- y…ammm… -no conocía a aquellas dos personas que acompañaban a su amiga.

-Keviiin!... ella es Arianna y ella Ashley! –asi fue como los presentó- son las amigas de las que les hablé, recuerdas?-.

-Claro que recuerdo! –dijo kevin, aun recostado a la puerta que acababa de abrir- como olvidarlo!-.

_De inmedito kevin las invitó a pasar. En la sala se encontraban Joe, Nick y Frankie había salido hace algunos minutos junto con el Sr. Y Sra. Jonas. _

-Chicos!... Visitas! –les dijo kevin apenas entrando a la sala.

-Hola Pam! –Jospeh y Nicholas exclamaron al ver a su amiga.

-Hola chicos! –sonreía- Les presento a Ashley y a Arianna! –volvío a decir; dejándolas pasar para que los chicos las vieran.

-Hola! –dijo Nick acercándose a darles un beso en la mejilla a cada una- mucho gusto, me llamo Nick-.

-Y yo me llamo Joe! –se metió; e imitó a su hermano menor- un placer-.

-El Sr. Greenberg vendrá en cuanto se instale!... solo quería que conocieran a las chicas! –explicó Pame; observando a kevin y a Nick idos, observando a las amigas de ella.

-Y bueno, despues se las presto, si? –bromeo un momento Pame, ella y Joe reían.

_Las chicas se retiraron de aquella casa, y se fueron a casa de Pame, se encerraron en la habitación de esta y empezaron a hablar._

-Y ¿Qué opinan de los chicos?? –pregunto Pame.

-Se ven buenas personas! –repusó Ari; clavando su mirada al celular que traia en sus manos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pame no entendía que les había pasado a sus amigas.

-Nada… bueno a mi nada! –Ash miró a su amiga; pero tuvo que decir la verdad- bueno, es que uno de ellos me gustó! No te voy a mentir!! Jaa…-.

-Lo sabía! Jaa –rió Pame también- pero no se pongan así por eso! –Ordenó- como están sus padres? -.

-Los míos, ahora que me acuerdo debo llamarlos! Jaa… ya vengo! –Ashley salió del cuarto marcando el número en su celular.

-Y bueno, los míos deben de estar viajando, todavía, e ahí la razón por la que sigo con mi tío! No? –explicó Ari.

Mientras en la casa de la familia Jonas, se escuchó el timbre de nuevo, esta vez Joseph fue el que abrió la puerta, y al instante reconoció a quien estaba frente a él. El Sr. Steven Greenberg, ni Joe se lo creía… lo menos que podía hacer era comportarse e invitarlo a pasar.

-Soy Joe, mucho gusto! –se presentó mientras emprendían el camino a la sala- Él es Nick y él Kevin! –presentó a sus hermanos al llegar.

-Mucho Gusto!- sonrió aquel hombre- Imagino que saben quién soy! Jaa…-.

_Los 4 echaron a charlar, cuando mientras esperaban al padre de los chicos. Cuando al fin llegó, junto con su hijo menor y su esposa, empezaron a hablar seriamente con el Sr. Greenberg._

-Buenas, soy el padre de los chicos, me llamo Kevin! –exclamo extendiéndole la mano.

-Pero él no se llama Kevin? –dijo algo confuso; y señalando a Kevin.

-Si, Jaa… Pero es que él es Kevin II –explicó el padre con una gran sonrisa.

_Las 5 personas que se encontraban en aquella sala de estar empezaron a hablar sobre el CD que Pam había enviado, y mientras ellos hacían eso, Ash, Ari y Pame estaban afuera hablando de todo lo que les había pasado en todo el tiempo que no se vieron que fue casi un año. Pero antes de poder hablar de nada alguien se entrometió en el principio de la conversación._

-Pame?-decía aquella voz masculina que ella pronto reconoció.

-Zac??? Que haces aquí? –preguntó con desgano al ver quién era.

-Pues, necesito hablar contigo! Sabes? – aclaró el chico, observando a las otras dos chicas que allí estaban.

-Mmm… Sabes? Yo contigo, no tengo nada de qué hablar! – expresó enojada.

-Por favor Pamela! –aun así Zac empezó a explicar- Eso de Vanessa era cosa de ella, y lo sabes! Tienes que creerme! –suplicó poniéndose casi de rodillas.

_Pame estaba callada observando a su ex novio, mientras que Ash y Ari no entendían nada de lo que ocurría._

-Chicas! –se dirigió a sus amigas- siento mucho esto, no quería que fuera asi de raro para ustedes!-.

- Y tú! –esta vez dirigiéndose a Zac- no te creo nada, ella era tu ex novia, y por lo que sé la amabas!-.

-Ella y yo NUNCA tuvimos nada mientras andábamos tu y yo, -zac casi tocaba el suelo; de no ser porque se estiró de la nada- y yo te quiero a ti, no te lo dije millones de veces?-.

-Sí, lo sé, pero Nessa… -dijo torpemente, y Zac la interrumpió.

-Nessa nada! Ella mintió, no lo ves? –Y de nuevo Pame se perdió en esos Ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

_Pam estaba entre la espada y la pared, porque ella quería mucho a Zac, pero Joe, él hacía que las piernas de Pame se estremecieran, así que ella gustaba de él. _

-Zac… yo… yo –tartamudeaba.

-Tú qué?... –se acercó Zac- Solo quiero saber si quieres estar conmigo de nuevo, porque yo si! Tú? Qué me dices?-.

_No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, le era muy difícil, y cuando quizá en unos pocos minutos lo pensó bien otra persona se unió a la conversación._

-Qué haces acá?? –era Joe; apareció de la nada, pero se le veía molesto.

-Vine a hablar con ella algo que no te incumbe! –dijo Zac; indignado por la aparición de aquel muchacho de ojos cafés.

-Joe, por favor! Tranquilo! –pidió Pame.

-No Pam, él te hizo daño y no permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer! – exclamó con fuerza.

-JOEY! –Pame habló; pero aun asi Joe no le hizo caso; este se acercó a Zac.

-Por favor chicos!!! –gritó ella; poniéndose entre los dos- YA BASTA!-.

-Ya la oíste- zac se limitó a decirle eso a Joe.

-Tú CALLATE! –respondió.

-Hablo encerio chicos! –volvió a decir Pame con un poco de desesperación- ahora Zac, vete! No podemos estar juntos- ella había tomado su decisión.

-Pero porque? –hizo una mueca de tristeza- yo sé que si funcionaría-.

-No Zac, ahora vete! –volvió a ordenar.

_Joseph estaba satisfecho y feliz al oír eso, él no querpia a Zac cerca de Pame, así que se fue, sin avisar ni nada. Sabía que Pame hacía lo correcto al decirle a Zac que fueran solo amigos, por ahora estaba tranquilo._

-Esta bien –dijo resignado- ya me voy, pero acuérdate que me va a costar mucho olvidarte –siguió hablando con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Perdón por interrumpirlas –esta vez se dirigía a Ari y Ash; luego se fue.

-Ay chicas! Que vergüenza que hayan presenciado eso! –dijo Pame mirando a sus amigas.

-No te preocupes amis! –decía Ash- pero cuéntanos porque paso todo eso! –propuso; Ari solo asentpia con su cabeza.

_Y asi fue, Pame les explicó todo lo que causó aquella pelea entre Zachary y Joseph, les contó sobre la "infidelidad" de Zac y sobre la conversación que tuvo un día atrás con el mayor de los hermanos Jonas; sobre Joe._

-Pero Joe esta…? –Ari no terminó la pregunta.

-Si! Kevin mismo me lo contó – dijo Pame aun sorprendida.

-Bueno ojala todo salga bien, por lo menos mientras me quedo, no? –esas palabras las dijo Ari.

-Por qué? Cuanto tiempo te quedas? –curioseó Pame.

-Un mes, más o menos, creo! –Dijo Ari mientras miraba al cielo.

-Si, pero yo te tengo una noticia que te va a gustar todavía mas! –ash miró a Ari con picardía y luego miró a Pame.

-Dime cual es, entonces!-.

-Que en estos días –empezó Ashley a hablar- mis padres van a venir… -.

-Por qué van a venir? –dijo Pame preocupada.

-PORQUE NOS MUDAMOS PARA ACA!!! –gritó de la emoción.

_Las tres chicas estaban felices, aunque Ari tuviera que estar allí un mes, de seguro las tres la pasarían de lo mejor. Mientras esto pasó con ellas, en la casa de los chicos, cuando Joe había regresado, el Sr. Greenberg y los Jonas habían quedado en que empezarían a trabajar en su primer material como banda, pero que el nombre no era muy convincente y que preguntaría en la disquera si se quedarían con "Sons of Jonas" o lo cambiarían. Cuando ya el Sr. Greenberg se había ido los chicos quedaron muy emocionados y decidieron empezar a trabajar desde ese momento. Su disquera se llamaba: HOLLYWOOD RECORDS._

-Papá, no has visto mi cuaderno azul?- Joe no lo encontraba.

-No hijo –respondió su padre.

-Ok, papá… -rió de manera bulliciosa- perdón, quiero decir _CO-Manager_! Jaa… -.

_Todos rieron también, estaban tan entusiasmados y todo gracias a una persona, y ellos no sabían como agradecerle a su amiga Pame. Por ahora Joe se habia ido a buscar su cuaderno azul en el cual tenia todas sus compociciones, y debia terminar una que habia empezado ya hace bastante._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, les dejo mi capitulo hasta aqui...**

**dejen sus reviews, diganme si les gusta o no...**

**y pronto subire otro... **

**lo hago cuando me queda "tiempo libre"! **

**xOxO**

**Pami =D  
**


	15. The First Time

**Hola, perdón por no subir, pero ahora lo que me quita tiempo es el colegio... USH!!**

**Ademas, les vengo a contar que vi la Peli en 3D de los Joans, y lo que les digo es que AMO esa pelicula jajaja... la recomiendo (obvi)**

**Y bien, ya no los molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo de hoy...**

* * *

_Al paso de los días, ya los chicos tenían varias canciones listas, así que para descansar de tanto trabajar en ello salieron todos juntos; Nick, Joe, Kevin, Ashley, Pame y Ariana._

-Y porque te vienes a vivir aquí? –decía el más pequeño de los Jonas.

-Bueno, no sé –comenzó a decir Ash- Quizá estar más cerca de una de mis mejores amigas, no? -.

-Ay amiga!!! –exclamo Pame y luego se abrazaron.

-Cosas de niñas!-se quejaba Joseph- no debimos dejarte ir a Filadelfia! –bromeó.

-Jaa… muy gracioso Joey! –a Joe le encantaba que Pam lo llamara así; se sentía especial.

-Ya te está gustando llamarlo así, no? –Observó Kevin.

-Que puedo hacer?? –dio una gran sonrisa y miró a Joe.

_Los chicos estuvieron hablando un gran rato, y los chicos conocieron más a Ash y a Ari. Según ellos, eran unas grandes personas, muy lindas y divertidas. De pronto Pame y Joe se fueron a parte, cuando el sol estaba tocando el horizonte y el cielo se tornaba naranja. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca y se quedaron callados por unos segundos._

-Qué te pasa? –decía Joe mientras buscaba la mirada de su amiga.

-Joe, sabes? –ella clavó su mirada en otro lugar- creo que necesito hablar contigo! -.

-Claro! –quería saber que pasaba- Qué tienes? -.

-Lo que pasa es que me di cuenta de algo… -continuó ella.

-Y de que te diste cuenta?? –Joe tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos cafés.

-Pues… de que… -tartamudeaba Pame- es que… -.

_A Pame le sonó el celular en ese mismo instante. Ella tenía que contestar de una manera u otra. _

-Uy! –volvió a ver al chico que con ella estaba- Discúlpame, si? -.

-Si.. si, ve tranquila! –fue lo único que dijo.

_Mientras Pame contestaba su teléfono, Kevin, Nick, Ari y Ash estaban hablando.  
_

-Ari! Quieres… -empezó a decir Kevin- …ir conmigo algún día a comer Sushi? –ella lo miró- bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba, no? Y a mi también… ya sabes.. Entonces.. –Kevin se enredó en sus propias palabras.

-si, kevin…-lo siguió miando- Esta bien, mientras que el sushi sea bueno! Jaa… -rió Ari.

-Eso tenlo por seguro! –le contestó.

-Bueno, ellos van a hacer algo –habló Nick- asi que hagamos algo con Pame y con Joe-.

-Buena idea! –sonrió Ash.

-Hey! –dijo Joe- que hacen??? -.

-La pregunta es donde estaban?? –Joe y Pame venían juntos; caminando uno al lado del otro.

-Yo?... –pame puso su mano en su pecho- hablando por teléfono-.

_Joe solo asentía con su cabeza, observaba a Pame pero no estaba en nada solo pensaba; "Wow, es tan perfecta!". Despees de eso los chicos se fueron ya de donde se encontraban. Las chicas estaban en casa de Pame, en su cuarto, como era lo usual._

-y que hicieron mientras estaba con Joe?-preguntó Pame.

-Kevin me invitó a comer –arrugó su cara- bueno, no es una cita! –aclaró- pero me invitó a comer-.

-Jaa… y Nick quería hacer algo con Joe, tu y yo –agregó Ash.

-Enserio?? –Pam volvió a ver a sus amigas- bueno, me dices si Nick te avisa de algo-.

-Pudiste hablar con Joe? –preguntaron Ash y Ari al mismo tiempo.

-No!... en eso me interrumpió una llamada -.

-De quien??? –ash revisaba el cel de su amiga.

-De nadie! –dijo un poco nerviosa quitándole el celular a Ash- era equivocado.

_Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Joe; quien estaba recostado en su cama, pensando. Nicholas y Kevin lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

-Que te pasa, bro? – habló Nick primero.

-Mmm… creo que necesito de su ayuda! –se decidió a decir.

-Que necesitas?-su hermano kevin lo obseravaba con atención.

-Como le dirían… -tomo aire y suspiró- Mmm… como harian para decirle todo lo que sienten a una chica que les gusta –hizo una pausa corta y acomodó las palabras que diría-.

-Cuando siempre los interrumpen…- terminó de decir, miró a sus hermanos, que estaban confusos.

-Todo eso te pasa con Pam??? –preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

-Y tú que haces aca?? –le dijo Joe a frankie.

-Nada, solo pasaba, pero cuéntanos!! –se sentó en medio de kevin y Nick.

-Pero quien dice que es con Pame??-se puso algo nervioso- Quizá es con otra chica!-.

-Por favor Joe! Yo creo que Pam ya sabe!! –exclamó Kevin; quien ya había hablado con ella sobre eso.

_Joe se tapó su rostro con sus manos, y se volvió a recostar en su cama, lo único que se oyó de él fue un: "ARRRRG!" y luego Nick kevin, y frankie se miraron._

-Mira bro, creo que te puedo ayudar con eso! –Joe se volvió a sentar al oír eso- déjamelo a mi! –termino de decir Nick.

-Gracias Bro!!!-.

_Mientras todos hallaban la forma de ayudar a esos dos tortolos de Joe y Pame, en algún lugar de ahí, se encontraba Zac, sentado en la fría acera que esta por el pequeño parque lleno de niños, él estaba reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido hace ya más de una semana, pero de pronto una voz femenina que él desafortunadamente conocía le empezó a hablar. _

-Zac, te veo triste que pasa?-dijo aquella voz.

-Ya no pude recuperar a Pame! –dijo triste sin volver a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-No es triste?? –se quejaba- también me dejaron a mi… -.

-Pero Miley, creo que Pame tenía razón –al fin la miró- en todo lo que dijo, creo que le gusta otra persona! –le comentó.

-si, Zac, pero aun asi es injusto! –miley se enojó- tenemos que hacer algo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A la mañana siguiente los chicos debían ir al colegio, Ash y Ari irían a ingresar como alumnas nuevas, asi que estaban nerviosas, obviamente por ser su primer dia, y además ya querían ver a sus nuevos amigos; los Jonas._

-Corran vamos tarde! –decia Joseph; quien corria por primera vez hacia el colegio.

-Ya vamos!- decía Nick.

-Demi, nos has visto a los chicos? –le decía Pame a su amiga; quien estaba con Sel.

-No, no los he visto!-decia muy amable- no deben de tardar… Jaa –rió con su amiga Sel.

-Y ellas quiénes son? –habló Selana; señalando a Ashley y a Arianna.

-Ellas son mis amigas, son nuevas en este colegio –las miró- su primer dia- chicas les presento a Demi y a Selena.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron demi y sel en unisono.

-Y ellas son Ashley y Arianna – termino de hablar Pame.

-El gusto es nuestro! –respondieron ellas.

-Hey esos no son los chicos?? –señaló Demi.

-Ya estamos aca! –dijo Nick jadeando; venia tras de Joe.

-Bueno, nos vemos! –demi y selly; se retiraron de allí.

-Me acompañas a clase! Ash? –la miró Nick extendiéndole la mano; ella la tomo y ambos se fueron.

-Vamos a química! Ari??-kevin hablo ignorando a los demás presentes.

-Uy si, vamos, Pam… Kevin me ayuda con los horarios, no te preocupes! –dicho esto ellos se fueron.

-Jaa… que lindos… -dijo Pame- pero nos olvidan a nosotros!-.

-Bueno, -dijo Joe mirando el horario- tenemos estas lecciones libres, la profe no vino… -.

-Encerio? –Pame sonrió- que bien, no quería tener biología… Jaa-rio ella- Que hacemos?? -.

-Te puedo hablar por un momento?? –le dijo nervioso; un Joseph que nunca había sido asi con las chicas, solo con Pame.

_Ambos se miraron, por un momento se quedaron callados, era uno de esos silencios incómodos que ambos detestaban que ocurriera, pero al final uno de ellos rompió el silencio que los embriagaba._

-Claro Joe, que pasa? -fue lo que ella le respondió; buscando la mirada de Joe.

-Mira, me va a costar decirlo –temblaba de los nervios- y va a sonar raro- siguió diciendo- pero me gustas mucho! – la miró y luego bajo su cabeza.

-Oh! –salio involuntariamente de los labios de Pam; no era cosa nueva para ella- Joe…. Yo… Jaa –se rió.

-Qué?? –la volvió a ver- dije algo gracioso?? –se molestó un poco.

-No, es eso… -su sonrisa se desvaneció- Joe… -solo calló de nuevo y se acercó a él.

_En ese momento Joe sintió aquel abrazo, lo sintió hasta en sus huesos, estaba feliz de haberle dicho lo que se reservó de hace ya bastantes años, él sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearle su pecho, así que Joe movió sus brazos y los colocó de igual manera, la abrazó fuerte, fuerte y feliz. _

_Después de escasos minutos de aferrarse uno del otro, Joseph se despegó de Pame, la miró tiernamente e hizo algo que Pam nunca en su vida hubiera esperado, hizo que su primer beso llegara. Los labios de Joe estaban sobre los de Pame, las manos de ella estaban enredadas en el cabello de Joe, y las manos de él, en la cintura de su amada, pero luego de unos segundos se separaron._

-Joe… -volvió a decir- no sé qué decir!.

-No digas nada, se que me equivoqué! –miró hacia otro lado avergonzado- lo siento.

-No… no lo sientas! –se acercó a quien la besó por primera vez.

_Y ninguno pudo decir nada, ya que en ese instante debían ya entrar a clase, les tocaba ir a Matemáticas, donde las recibirían en compañía de Nick y Ashley. Ninguno de los dos lograba concentrarse, ambos pensaban en aquel maravilloso beso, Nick estaba al lado de Pame, la golpeaba con el codo, porque el Sr. Massolo, quien impartía aquellas clases estaba preguntándole algo a Pame y ella no había puesto atención, con los últimos 2 codazos, ella reaccionó._

-Srita. Austen, necesita poner más atención por favor! -la regañó- pase a la pizarra! –le ordenó.

_Le hizo caso al profesor de inmediato, no sabía qué tipo de operación era aquella pero la intentó hacer, sin éxito, asi que Ashley, su amiga, se levanto y se decidió por ayudarla. _

-Déjame ayudarte amiga! –le dijo quitándole la tiza.

-Gracias! Te quiero! –miró a aquella linda chica, de cabello castaño y largo, ojos cafés y le sonrió.

-Después me debes de contar que fue lo que paso! –le guiñó el ojo- ahora ve a sentarte! -.

_Pame hizo lo que su amiga le ordenó, al sentarse a la par de Nick, quien la miraba de forma rara, él la atacó a preguntas._

-Que ha pasado, Pame?? –le susurró.

-Nada, Nick, nada… -alcanzó a responder Pame sin que el Sr. Massolo los viera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Cuando al fin salieron de clases, Ash, Ari, Pame, Nick, Kevin y Joe se fueron a casa de los chicos. Las chicas iban un poco mas aparte, Ash deseaba que Pame le contara que había pasado, y Joe les quería comentar lo ocurrido en la mañana a sus hermanos, mientras lo hacían a puros susurros, Joe le lanzaba miradas dulces a Pame y ella se las devolvía acompañada de una sonrisa. _

-Wow, bro! –Exclamó Nick- quisiera hacer eso con la niña que me gusta!-.

-Pues, hazlo!, se siente tan bien! –respondió Joe un poco atontado.

-Jaa… -reía Kevin- me encanta verlos felices… ahora debemos ayudar a Nick- puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Siii… -Joe todavía sonriendo de forma torpe- pero… dinos quien te gusta!-.

-Bueno, pues… ella es hermosa… -decía Nick viendo hacia el cielo- ella es… -.

* * *

**JAA!!... los dejo pensando... jaa...**

**Que creen que pasara??**

**bueno, dejen sus reviews!... LOS RE QUIERO A TODOS!**

**Cat: awww mi Nat!...jaa... te re quiero, gracias por tu ayuda con mi gran amor... jaa, que Joe no se dé cuenta... =D te reeeeee quieroooooo....**

**May: Amiga!... sabes? no hemos podido hablar mucho estos dias... Jaa... Tambien te quiero mucho Kay!...  
**

**A todas mia amigas del Club: La ADORO! (Ashley, Ire, Mo!, Mari, Meli y a las demas jiji) SON LO MEJOR! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EL DIA DE LA PELI...**

**Sin mas que agregar, los dejo...**

**Atte:**

**Pami =D**


	16. La Traición y El Amor

**Hola a todos! jaja, volví! perdón que haya durado tanto en subir, pero los parciales de mi colegio me tienen estresada... **

**Imaginense que debo obtener buenas notas para la Universidad! **

**Pero los dejo de molestar con mis problemas y les dejo el capitulo, cortito, pero es algo, no?**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

_Días después, Kevin y Ariana salieron, Nick invitó a Ashley a cenar, y Joe y Pame se veían felices juntos aunque novios, todavía no eran._

_En un día de colegio común y corriente, recibieron sus 10 lecciones de clases normales, pero la hora de irse, uno de los profesores deseaba hablar con Joseph, así que los demás lo esperaban._

-Cuando Joe había tardado mucho- Voy a buscarlo a la clase, ya vengo –dijo Pame inocentemente.

-Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez?? –se oía a Nessa hablar- debes estar conmigo!-.

-Vanessa! Por favor! Yo… -Nessa, al ver a Pame acercase, se le tiró encima a Joe y lo besó.

_Pame se fue al ver aquella situación, no sabía qué hacer, ni que sentir, sólo se fue, dejando también atrás a todos sus demás amigos._

-Pame! –le gritó Nick; cuando ya ella iba algo lejos- y Joe? -.

-Ve a buscarlo TÚ! – respondió de mala gana; algo dolida por lo que acababa de ver.

_Nick no la siguió más, pero si notó que algo andaba mal._

"_**¿¿Ahora qué hiciste, Joe??"**_

_Seguidamente, Nick volvió con los demás, ellos le preguntaban qué había ocurrido con Pame, él solo les decía que no sabía. Al momento que vieron a Joe salir del colegio, lo invadieron de preguntas, a la que él no contestó._

_Pame había llegado a su hogar, donde su padre y madre le tenían un tipo de sorpresa._

-Hola! –entró tratando de disimular su enojo.

-Hija, la familia Jonas nos invitó a cenar hoy en su casa por el cumpleaños de Frankie, así que ve a vestirte y a arreglarte! –le informó el Sr. Austen.

_Pame se fue derecho a su pieza, obedeciendo lo que su padre le había dicho y mientras se arreglaba, por su mente pasaban las imágenes de Joe y Vanessa; algo que no podía evitar recordar._

_Al rato, ya estaban listos los padres de Pame y ella, y emprendieron su camino a la casa de al lado._

-Hola querida! –decía Denisse a la madre de Pame- Gracias por haber venido-.

-Ay no! Gracias a ti, por invitarnos! –le respondía.

-Hola Pami! –Joe bajaba las escaleras y caminaba hacia su amiga; pero esta lo ignoró.

-Frankie! Feliz Cumpleaños! –Pame abrazó al pequeño niño.

-Gracias! –le sonreía; esa sonrisa le recordaba a Joseph.

_Cuando la cena se hubo hecho, todos estaban en el patio, observando la hermosa noche llena de estrellas.  
_

_Kevin halló la manera de estar con Ari a solas, necesitaba hablar con ella._

-Linda noche, no? –empezó a hablar Kevin.

-Sí, es hermosa! –reiteró ella.

-Así como tú lo eres! –Kev sólo la miraba.

-Enserio piensas eso, Kevin? –Ari se sorprendió de lo que oía.

-Sí, jamás te iría a mentir, no soy esa clase de chicos! –le comentó.

-Eres muy tierno Kev! –le ofrecía una de las mejores sonrisas; mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Y tú eres hermosa!... –A Kevin lo recorría un escalofrío interno –Sólo quiero hacer algo…-

_Las manos de Kevin comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de Ariana, ella cerró sus ojos y sintió los labios de Kevin sobre los de ella, algo que deseaba más que nada le sucedió, ella se separó de él y luego lo besó de nuevo; esta vez Ari tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello de su amor y él las tenía en la cintura de ella._

-Nick! –Ash lo llamaba; y él respondía tiernamente.

-Si?...-.

-No has visto a Pam? –Le interrogó.

-No… por qué? –Nick hizo una mueca de curiosidad.

-No, por nada! –Se sentó al lado de Nick; y él se estremeció.

-Me gusta cómo te ves! –le dijo amablemente con su mirada pegada al suelo.

-Gracias!... También te ves lindo! –dijo ella devolviéndole el cumplido y a la vez buscando la mirada de su, ahora, amigo.

-Y también gracias por la cita de la otra noche! –habló de nuevo Ash.

-No hay de qué! Me la pasé genial contigo! –alzó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de su amiga.

-Hay que hacerlo de nuevo, otro día! –propuso Ash.

-Claro, me encantaría! –sonrió Nick –pero la próxima vez me toca el asiento al lado de la ventana! –bromeó.

-Así será… Jaa! –Nick le tomó la mano a Ash, y ambos se miraron tímidamente.

_Mientras Nick y Ash intentaban darse un poco de cariño, Joe estaba buscando a Pame para saber qué era lo que le ocurría._

-Por qué me evitas, señorita? –al fin dijo; pudiendo encontrar a Pame.

-No creo que te interese! –respondió sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Pues todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, me interesa! Sabías eso? –respondió sincero.

-Pues, no creo, porque hiciste que me sintiera mal –en otras palabras a Pame, eso la destrozó- y no quiero sufrir más. –dijo a punto de llorar.

-Pues que hice yo para… -en ese instante Joe recordó lo que Nessa le había hecho- NO! No puede ser… lo viste!? -.

-Sí, creo que ya sabes el por qué de todo, no? –se abrió paso e intentó caminar.

-No te vas! –la detuvo Joe –Lo que viste allí no debió haber pasado jamás!-.

-Sí, y el beso que me diste tampoco debió haber pasado!-lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues yo creo que si debió, y que dicha que pasó! –todavía le sostenía el brazo a Pame –Y deseo que siga pasando!-.

_Pame se soltó, y se fue un poco enojada, en el camino se encontró a Kevin y a Ariana, ellos le preguntaron que le había pasado, así que ella les contó, y después Kevin y Ari la llevaron a su casa para que se fuera a dormir._

-Y Pame? –preguntó Joe; después de buscarla como loco.

-No la hemos visto, verdad?- Nick miró a Ash y ella negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno, gracias chicos! –Joe se fue de allí; dejando a Ash y a Nick solos de nuevo.

_Nick conocía a esta chica hace ya casi un mes, y cada vez que estaba con ella, él se sentía diferente, algo que nunca sintió con alguna otra chica de con las que estuvo, aunque no estuvo con muchas._

-Oye… -la miró fijamente a los ojos- me gustas!-.

_Eso hizo que a Ashley la recorriera un frio por todos sus brazos._

-A mi… -alcanzó a decir –También me gustas!-.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww....**

**Que linduuu! mis amigos eamorados! jaja....**

**por cierto, que pasará con Pame y Joe??**

**Kevin y Ari???**

**Dejn sus REVIEWS!**

**Bye...**

**Pami...**


	17. Jonas Brothers

**Hellooooo EVERYBODY!**

**es genial volver a subir capitulo jaja me siento bien...**

**descanso un poco del colegio, pero aún estoy en examenes...**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo que me costó hacer montones!**

* * *

_Días después, Pame se encontraba en el centro comercial a buscar unas cosas para ella. Un rato después, mientras Kev estaba con Ari, Nick había salido con Ash y Joe estaba en casa, aburrido, tirado en su cama, el celular de él sonó y Joe sin pensarlo contestó._

-Si? –contestó pensando que era Pame.

-Joe? –se decepcionó de oír la voz de Steve.

-Sí, que pasa? –le respondió con desgano.

-Necesito hablar contigo y con tus hermanos! Ya, ya… -le dijo –es sobre su gira y su CD-.

-Claro! Donde nos vemos? –le interrogó Joe.

-Que te parece en mi nueva oficina? –Propuso –La que acabo de hacer.

-Claro, allí estaremos! –le prometió Joe; luego colgaron.

_Joe salió de su casa, y cuando iba a llamar a sus hermanos se encontró con la persona que jamás pensó encontrarse en ese momento; Pame, hace ya bastante no la veía. No dudo en hablarle._

-Pami? –No se cansaba en llamarla de esta manera; ella respondió a su llamado, mirándolo.

-Qué? –dijo fríamente.

-Porque estas tan enojada conmigo? –se atrevió a preguntar; después de saber el porqué.

-Joseph!, por favor! Ya lo sabes, pero… -bajó su mirada –No estoy enojada, estoy decepcionada-.

-Pero no entiendes que… ARRRG! –dijo mirando hacia arriba y tomándose de los cabellos.

-Bueno, si no tienes más nada que decir, me voy! –hizo el ademán de que entraría a su casa.

-No!, espera! … me acompañas? –Propuso Joe en ese instante; deseaba estar con su amiga.

-Déjame desocupar mis manos! –decía en tono bajo; tenía sus manos con dos bolsas, una en cada mano.

_Mientras esperaba, Joe habló con sus hermanos, les dijo lo que Steve quería, y quedaron en verse en la nueva oficina del Sr. Greenberg. _

_Pronto Pame estuvo fuera de su casa, un poco más arreglada, se había recogido su largo cabello oscuro y puesto sus gafas de sol en su cabeza._

-_  
_

-Ya llegamos! –exclamó Joe; al reunirse con sus hermanos y con Steve.

-Bueno, les podré decir ahora de lo que se trata… -aquel hombre alto comenzó a frotarse las manos –La disquera desea que promocionen su primer CD por medio de un tour-.

-QUÉ? –gritaron atónitos los chicos con esa gran noticia.

-Sí! Y de acuerdo con las canciones que me dieron, –cada vez Greenberg hablaba con más emoción – la que nombraría este tour es "Look Me In The Eyes"!-.

_Joe miró a Pame torpemente, esa canción la había escrito el hace ya bastante inspirándose en Pame, estaba feliz de que la usaran para la promoción, pero no le encontraba nada de divertido estar así de alejado de la persona que el más quería._

-Olvidé decirles que "Sons of Jonas" no podrá ser su nombre definitivo como banda –se apuró en comentar Steve.

-Y entonces cuál será? –se preocupó Kevin al oír semejante cosa.

-Ya tenemos una idea; "Jonas Brothers"?... Cómo lo ven? –miró a los chicos pensar.

-Verlo no podemos… -dijo Joe al fin; provocando una risa de Pam, Ash y Ari –pero oírlo sí, y nos encanta ese nombre! –terminó de decir; intercambiando miradas de aprobación con sus hermanos.

-Viste Pame! Tenías razón, ese nombre es más apropiado! –Greenberg miraba a Pame sonriente.

-Pam lo escogió? –Ari se escuchó detrás de Kevin.

-Sí, ella lo propuso y como los de la disquera no aceptaron el primer nombre, les gustó ese! –Explicó – me debo ir, necesito arreglar unas cosas –dicho esto se fue.

_Pero en un lugar lejos de allí –en donde la emoción y la alegría embriagaban el corazón de los chicos– se encontraban Miley, Vanessa y Zachary._

-Ni Pamela, ni Demetria se van a interponer! –decía Nessa en un tono malévolo.

-Yo recuperaré a Nick, cueste lo que cueste! –Miley la imitaba con el tono.

-No estoy seguro de esto chicas!-Zac se interpuso –No es lo correcto!-.

-Zac, crees que es correcto que la que tú quieres esté con algún otro y tú te quedes con el aire?? –estaba enojada; y sabía que Zac tenía razón, más que Nessa sólo tenía ojos para Zac.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero formar parte de esto! –las miró por un instante y luego se fue.

_Los chicos habían llegado a su casa, con ellos se encontraban sus amigas, Nick, Ash, Kevin y Ari se habían hecho casi inseparables. Estaban todos en la sala, Joe y Pame estaban serios y con ninguna intención de hablar o al menos eso parecía._

_Nick se decidió, tomó a su amiga Ashley por las manos y le dijo que si lo podía acompañar a su habitación, necesitaba mostrarle algo. Ella accedió y se fueron._

-Qué me necesitabas mostrar? –Ash preguntó sentándose junto a Nick en la cama.

-Esto… -Nick alcanzó una flores y se las dio Ash –Y bueno, no sólo eso… -.

_Ash estaba atónita con lo que Nick hacía y decía. Sin embargo, lo seguía mirando._

-Ya te dije que me gustas!... y yo a ti –recordó aquel muchacho un poco tímido –y entonces pues… yo… yo… -no salía palabra alguna de su boca, estaba nervioso.

-No digas nada más! –exclamó ella, se acercó hasta el punto que oían su respiración –también te quiero mucho! -.

_Nick no dudo más, y aprovechando en la circunstancia en que se encontraba, atrajo a Ashley hacia él, la abrazó y la besó, ambos dejaron de tener frío, sentían sus latidos del corazón, Nick le colocó sus manos en la espalda de ella, y las deslizó por allí, ella colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Nick y la otra en el cuello de él._

-Ari… puedo hablar contigo? –Kevin; quien estaba sentado en el sofá extendió su mano a la chica.

-Claro! –seguidamente se levantaron y se fueron al patio; dejando a Pame y a Joseph solos.

-Qué pasa Kev? –se oía preocupada por él.

-Nada, es sólo que no sé cómo decirte esto... –sus manos estaban ahora en su cabeza.

-Cómo decirme… qué? –al decir aquello su voz se quebró; pensó todo lo peor, hasta que Kevin volvió a hablar.

-Mira, soy muy directo y no me guardo las cosas… -empezó –Y para serte sincero… quisiera que fueras mi novia! –Kevin la miró tiernamente y le regaló un tarjeta con cosas escritas; ella la recibió.

-Kev… -apenas pudo articular aquella palabra; no sabía que decirle, excepto que: -Si! -.

_Ella le sonrió, Kevin hizo lo mismo, se abrazaron. Se sentía aliviado de que ella le hubiera dicho que si, no cabían en su gran felicidad, ninguno de los dos._

_Y el beso que los dos esperaban desde hace tiempo ocurrió en ese mismo instante; Kevin recorría aquellos labios que le habían quitado el sueño una que otra noche, el olor a vainilla del perfume de su amada hacia que se sintiera cada vez más cerca de ella. _

_Mientras Nicholas y Kevin estaban ocupados con sus, ahora, novias, Pame y Joe estaban en la sala de estar, callados, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Nick había perdido en un acuerdo que habría hecho con Joe hace ya más de 1 año; la cual se trataba de que Joe estaría junto a Pame antes de que Nick rompiera con Miley. Cosa que no pasó._

-Vamos Pami! –Joe se armó de valor para por fin hablar –No dejemos que una persona haga que olvidemos nuestra amistad! -.

-Tienes razón! –comentó Pame después de unos segundos.

-Ves que si, hemos sido amigos de por vida! –recordó.

-Cierto! Siempre me hacías reír. –Pame sonrió.

-Siempre lo logro!... Olvidemos esto y sigamos siendo los mejores amigos que alguna vez fuimos! –propuso Joseph.

-Amigos?-.

_Joe no respondió, él no quería ser sólo su amigo, deseaba ser más que eso, pero aún así no sabía cómo llegar y decírselo. En ese instante aparecieron Nick y Ashley agarrados de las manos, muy sonrientes, y seguidos de ellos entraron Kevin y Ari. Joe había quedado de pie observando a Pame, y cuando vio a sus hermanos lo que hizo fue sentarse._

_Los días pasaron y una noche en la que Pame hablaba por teléfono con Nick, Joe se lo arrebató._

-Pam? –le decía por teléfono.

-Si? –respondió ella extrañada.

-Te veo en 5 minutos frente a tu casa! –seguido de aquellas palabras, Joe sólo colgó.

-Pero… HEY! –se quejaba Nick. ¬¬

-Shh! Frankie duerme! –los regañó Denisse.

-Lo siento! –susurró Nick.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews!**

**los y las quieroooooo!**

**nos vemos pronto!**

**Con cariño,**

**-Pami**-


	18. Recuerdos

**_Disclaimer. Ninguno de los Jonas me pertenece por desgracia, pero si me pertenecen Pame, Ash, Ari y Steve... _**

**P.D.: ojala les guste!!! jejeje**

* * *

-Qué pasa, por qué me colgaste así? –La chica salió de su casa acomodándose su abrigo, estaba haciendo frío.

-Necesito tu ayuda… -ambos se acercaban más.

-Con qué…? –.

-Veras… me gusta una chica! –Joe la miraba a los ojos, estaba observando a la chica que le gustaba.

-Una chica??... –Se sorprendió al oír aquella confesión, obviamente no sabía que ella era de la que hablaban –…te gusta? –estaba un poco triste y se decidió a no ayudarlo; no lo quería ver con otra que no fuera ella.

-Sí!, cómo se lo digo? –preguntó Joe mirando al suelo.

-No lo sé… -Pame estaba indispuesta, se acomodaba su cabello, el viento soplaba fuerte y se lo ponía en la cara, aunque eso le ayudaba a disimular las lágrimas que pronto caerían.

-Vamos, debes tener una idea! –.

-Revélale lo que sientes! –..

-Gracias, eso haré! –Joe se acercaba más a Pame –…pero dejémonos de juegos tontos, por favor! – La tenía tan cerca que podía oír su respiración; sonaba algo agitada.

-Huh? -.

-Ya no puedo fingir más! –le acarició una de sus suaves mejillas y advirtió que ya una lágrima corría en su rostro.

-Joseph, de qué hablas? –lo observó, la luz de la noche, proporcionada por la luna, hacía que Joe se viera especialmente hermoso esa noche..

-Y lo preguntas?...-Arqueó sus cejas –…Las canciones, las cartas, el beso!!!… -Joe estaba a punto de besarla; cometiendo una imprudencia, pero no lo hizo.

Pame no sabía que decir, pero si recordaba todo eso, no lo podía olvidar porque para ella fue uno de los gestos más lindos que una persona pudo haber tenido para con ella, y más sabiendo que venía de la persona más especial para ella; después de sus padres… Joseph.

-No me hagas pasar por esto todas las noches! Me abstengo de acariciar tu rostro, de besar tus labios, simplemente no puedo más! –Había estallado; dijo todo lo que sentía, tomándola de la mano y mirándole sus profundos ojos negros.

-Me pasa exactamente igual –abrazó al chico, aferrándose a él como si fuera el último minuto de su vida.

-Entonces, por qué no puedo estar contigo? –preguntó Joe arrugando su cara; a punto de caer rendido.

Un cosquilleo invadía el cuerpo de Pame dejándola inmóvil, con sus pies pegados al suelo. Después del largo abrazo Pame miraba a Joe y él la miraba a ella. Se acercaba a ella a medida que el segundero del reloj avanzaba, hasta poder estar rozando sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro, de nuevo.

-Quieres ser la novia de Joseph Jonas? –.

-Todavía quedan dudas? –decía Pame; teniendo en frente a uno de los seres que más le había demostrado su amor, durante toda su vida, desde niños.

-A mi no me queda duda alguna!-.

Y el beso que alguna vez tuvieron se repitió aquella noche. Ambos estaban felices, eran novios, por fin. Se juntaron a unos días de irse por una gira en los Estados Unidos, eran 50 conciertos para ser exactos.

Pame volvió a su casa, no paraba de sonreír, le contó a su madre, ella estaba muy feliz, según la Sra. Austen; siempre había pensado que terminaría de novia con Nick, pero esta vez se había equivocado. Joe también le contó a alguien, a sus hermanos, hasta a Frankie.

Tres días después, Joe, Pame, Nick y Ash se encontraban en casa de los Jonas, Kevin y Ari estaban trayendo comida, y mientras los esperaban se pusieron a hablar de los viejos tiempos.

-Sí! –reía Nick; que tenía a Ashley en sus brazos –Recuerdo que Joe se ponía todo nervioso cuando sabía que tú vendrías a casa! –se dirigía a Pame, quien sonreía y trataba de recordar las incómodas miradas que Joe le lanzaba.

-Oh! Chicos! Recuerdan cuando molestábamos a Nick y a Pame!! –Kevin iba entrando a la sala junto con su novia, traían una gran caja de pizza –Todo por miley! Jajaja…-.

-Si! Siempre nos molestaban, pero es que no me gustaba que trataran a mi mejor amigo así

Los días se pasaron volando, cada una con su novia, todos felices, al final resolvieron que las chicas irían con ellos, Ari debía ir porque su tío estaría allí. Ashley obtuvo el permiso de sus padres, y Pame lo obtuvo también, porque Denisse prometió cuidarla.

Estaban a punto de llegar a su primer lugar de visita; Dallas, Texas.

-Wow, no se sienten emocionados? –decía Nick sudando frío de la emoción.

-Sí!, obviamente bro! –Kevin le dijo –Pero lo que no creo es que esto se haya llenado!-.

-Es que ustedes no sabían que sus temas son los más populares, desde que salieron a la radio? –comentó Steve.

Y así como Kevin dijo, el estadio en el que harían su "performance" estaba repleto de fans locas y gritonas que tenían posters de ellos y carteles; "Nick, Joe y Kevin South Carolina Loves You" decía uno; "Will You Marry Me?", Joe rió al leer aquel cartel.

Todas aquellas fans, juraban amar a los chicos. Cuando el concierto iba a empezar todos se unieron en un grupo y el Sr. Jonas elevó una oración. Cuando terminaron los chicos salieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar, estaban tan felices y eso se les notaba en el escenario.

Los Jonas se sorprendieron del cambio de vida que tuvieron de la noche a la mañana, se sentían orgullosos de todo lo que habían logrado en aquella primera presentación.

Mientras había pasado un mes del tour, su primer CD se lanzó, y sus ventas fueron increíbles, ni ellos mismos se lo creían.

* * *

**Últimos capítulos! ojala sigan poniendo reviews!...**

**Saben que adoro sus comentarios! Bye!!!....**


	19. Our Song!

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, ni tampoco los demás personajes famosos, los no famosos si me pertenecen._

_**P.D.: Gracias por seguir mi fanfic! se los agradesco demasiado. Esta ya se está terminando, sólo falta uno y más, no los había podido subir antes por que me puse a trabajar en mi nueva historia "A New Chance in My Life"... Ojala les guste!**  
_

* * *

-Hola chicos! –Nessa se acercaba a ellos, junto con Tisdale, Zac y Miley. Todos los presentes los observaron, pero no con mucha alegría.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Joseph se acercó a ellos, los miraba con un poco de recelo, ya que todos habían hecho algo malo en contra de su familia y amigos; excepto Tisdale.

Nessa alzó la mirada al oír a Joe hablar –Queríamos verlos, y además comprar su CD, claro! –exclamó aquella chica de cabello negro y largo. De repente otra voz se unió a la conversación, a la "_amena_" conversación que tenían –Ash!! –era Pame, llamando a su amiga, pero ambas Ashleys miraron, y Pame miró quienes estaban allí.

Se puso de pie a la par de su novio –Me refería a mi súper friend! –dijo señalando a la novia de Nick. –Dime, amiga! –La bella chica iba riendo hacia donde Pame.

-Tu novio te quiere ver!... –alzó la voz al decir aquello para que los presentes escucharan, en especial Destiny, osea, Miley. Fue justo lo que logró, al oír aquello miró a Ashley con enojo, con cierta ira en su rostro. –Nick? –se cuestionó la chica y luego se fue a buscar a su novio.

Al Ashley retirarse de ahí, quedaron Miley, Nessa, Tisdale, Zac, Pame, Joe y Kevin. Ari estaba con su tío, debía ir a comprar unas cosas con él. Zac no paraba de ver a su ex novia, quien estaba guindada del brazo de Joe. Nessa no soportaba que Zac estuviera enamorado aún de Pame, así que puso en marcha su plan fallido.

Aprovechó la oportunidad en la que Pame se fue a hablar un momento con Zac -Joe… oí que Pame se ha estado viendo con Zac! –le comentó alejando a Joe de los demás, este la miró con desprecio, sentía rabia que siguiera siendo así de mala y a la vez así de tonta.

-Aléjate de mi! –le ordenó Joe de inmediato.

-Pero mira, no te miento!, míralos ahora! –Joe observó que su novia ya no estaba a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de que se había ido, estaba con Zac, simplemente hablando.

-Ya vete! –la dejó sola. Pero se quedó mirando lo que su novia hacia, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de PAME!! Ella jamás le haría daño así como así. _"Es mi novia ahora, confía en ella Joe!" _decía para sí mismo.

-Fue lindo hablar contigo! Ya me voy! –se despidió Pam de Zac encaminándose hacia Joe. -De qué hablaban?? –la miró, un poco curioso, a decir verdad.

-De nada, mi vida, sólo hablábamos… -le aclaró Pame, tomándolo por el brazo.

-Debemos irnos chicos! –Greenberg apenas llegaba junto con Ari; quien salió en busca de Kevin. -Hola amor! –exclamó Kevin cuando la vio, corrió a su lado y la abrazó y le proporcionó un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Awww, que lindo es el amor!... –bromeó Frankie- Puaj! –dijo al ver a su hermano y a Ari besarse, se tapó sus ojitos y salió de allí, en busca de sus padres.

Los chicos estaban de camino a uno de sus últimos conciertos, este sería en su hogar; New Jersey. Así verían a todos sus amigos, de nuevo, después de casi 7 meses de no estar en casa. La vida de los chicos era todavía más distinta que antes, al llegar a New Jersey, muchas chicas llegaban a la casa de los Jonas, a pedir autógrafos y fotos y hasta se metían en la casa de ellos, sin ningún consentimiento, a los chicos se les llegó a perder, _misteriosamente_, hasta la ropa interior.

El día del concierto, al final cantaron _"When You Look Me In The Eyes"_ en la cual Joe quiso hacer algo especial para su novia, así que "_al azar"_ escogieron a Pame para que subiera al escenario y le cantaran una canción, y así fue, ella subió al escenario abrazó a sus amigos y de último a su novio, quién alcanzó a decirle; **"**_Esta es nuestra canción". _Ella sólo sonrió, y la música comenzó a sonar.

-Gracias por la canción! –decía Pam como por octava vez, después del concierto, estaba tan feliz con su novio, no podía siquiera soltarlo. -Sabes que lo hago, y lo haré siempre con gusto! –le respondía Joe, y luego le besaba los labios que tanto le gustaba.

-Y ustedes no se quedaron por fuera chicas! –comentó Kevin; a Ari y Ash. Ambas se miraron, confundidas, observaron como Kevin y Nick sacaban unas guitarras y se proponían a tocarlas. -Si… Trae eso, Kev! –le pidió Nick, era una pequeña partitura.

-Esta es una de nuestras canciones más nuevas!... Ustedes serán las primeras en oírla! –Nick habló muy emocionado, Joe se separó de su novia para sentarse entre sus hermanos.

"_Called her for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close, but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this lovebug again__"…_

Las chicas estaban tan felices al oír aquella letra, que al finalizar de escucharla Ash y Ari abrazaron a sus novios, eran felices juntos. Jamás nadie las hizo sentir como ellos lo hacían.

Los chicos agradecieron a Pame, por que si ella no hubiera ido a vivir a Filadelfia, Ash, Ari y ella jamás se hubieran conocido, y eso hubiera causado que los chicos jamás se hubieran convertido en famosos, y quizá Joe jamás le hubiera dicho a Pame lo que él sentía, al igual Kevin y Nick, nunca hubieran encontrado a personas tan correctas para ellos.

* * *

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews! Y gracias por los que ya han dejado... jejeje**

**Nos vemos pronto...**

**XoXo**

**Pami...**

**(Pueden hacer click en el _"botonsito"_ de abajo, pliz)**


	20. Santa Claus, Nick!

_Disclaimer: Los Jonas pertenecen a los Srs. Jonas, ni tampoco los demás personajes famosos, los no famosos si me pertenecen._

_**P.D.: Gracias por seguir mi fanfic! se los agradesco demasiado. Ya está terminada... Ojala les guste este final! Es un poco cursi, pero en fin... lo mejor que pude hacer jeje... xD  
**_

* * *

Unos pocos años habían pasado, los chicos decidieron salir con sus novias, y hacer algo especial esa noche. Nick y Ashley fueron a caminar, bajo la luz de la hermosa luna llena, estaban tan felices juntos, nada ni nadie los iría a separar.

-Mi amor –miró a su novia, sus ojos resaltaban más aquella noche. –Necesito decirte algo –metió una de sus manos en su chaqueta.

-Dime –Ash no sabía que iba a pasar aquella noche, no estaba lo suficientemente segura como para saberlo. Estaba bastante nerviosa, tenía un presentimiento.

Kevin y Ari fueron a comer a un grandioso restaurante, estaban disfrutando del mejor platillo del menú, algo especial para una noche especial. Sobre la mesa había dos platos llenos de deliciosa comida, y dos copas llenas de un delicioso vino de uva, el que tanto le gustaba a Ari.

-Espero que te guste el vino, es el mejor que pude hallar, sólo por ti! –Kev sonrió y Ari le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa. Era una escena sumamente romántica.

Joe se había ido con Pame, él sólo manejaba, no decía nada, estaba completamente serio y callado. Pame estaba un poco preocupada por su novio, algo raro le pasaba según ella.

-A donde me llevas? –le decía repetidas veces a Joe sin obtener alguna respuesta.

Se detuvieron delante de una hermosa casa, Joe salió del auto y Pame lo siguió, no estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar.

-Esta no es tu casa, Joseph! –Le reclamó la chica de cabello oscuro, se puso junto a su novio, lo miraba un poco confundida, él sólo tenía una sonrisa en su maravilloso rostro.

-Sí, lo sé –la miró riendo, sus risas sonaban con un eco. Era un sonido que a Pame le encantaba escuchar. –Es… nuestra! –le dedicó una vista a la expresión de su novia, estaba de pie allí, sin hacer nada, sólo respiraba, era lo único que hacía.

-Nuestra? –pensó que quizá no había oído bien las palabras que pronunció Joe.

-Si –la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a dentro. –Aquí vamos a vivir… -se tomaron de las manos de una manera tierna y sus miradas eran tan especiales en aquel momento. –Pero sólo si te quieres casar conmigo? –el chico se lo había propuesto.

-Necesito saber –Nick sacaba una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta –si quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, porque yo sí, sin ti no podría seguir viviendo. –le abrió aquella cajita, contenía un anillo hermoso y brillaba.

En el restaurante, la chica de cabellos castaños había recogido la copa entre sus dedos, la inclinaba de modo que el líquido entrara en su boca, pero de un momento a otro paró de tomar, y se acercó una mano a su boca y de ella sacó un anillo.

-Qué es esto? –miraba a Kevin a los ojos, él se limitó a sonreír.

-Creo que es lo bastante obvio, deseo que te cases conmigo, que seas mi esposa, que estés a mi lado en el resto de la vida que me queda. –Le recogió el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo índice a Ari, quien estaba casi que llorando.

-Acepto –dijeron las tres chicas de un solo. Cada una miró a su novio, lo abrazó y lo besó. Ninguna podía creerlo. Aunque de cierta forma se lo esperaban, pero no ese día.

Las bodas se arreglaron, decidieron hacerlo una _"boda triple", _las chicas, las mejores amigas estaban en un lado, juntas, suspirando, sonriendo, llorando un poco, recordando, estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio con el amor de sus vidas.

-Chicas, ya tienen que venir! –exclamó Demi; quien era la dama de honor de Pame, justo detrás de Demi, se encontraba Selena; quien era de la Ashley y bueno, allí también estaba Danielle; quien era la de Ari, la ayudaba a acomodarse el vestido.

Desde la hermosa boda que tuvieron los hermanos, sus vidas fueron aún mejores, tenían mucho éxito como banda musical y sus fans, a pesar de ya estar casados, los apoyaban de una manera increíble.

-Vamos Joseph, no seas así! Hoy vienen mis padres y los tuyos! –le reclamaba la mujer que siempre amó -Tengo que buscar a Sam? –respondió algo holgazán, ya que uno de sus conciertos había sido la noche anterior.

-Sí, debes buscarla! En cualquier momento llegan tus hermanos! Así que apúrate! –volvió a ordenar la esposa de Joseph.

En la casa que Joe había comprado para poder vivir con Pame, estaba bastante arreglada, sólo que ahora tenía un elemento más, bastantes juguetes, a decir verdad, Joe y Pame habían tenido una bebé, fruto de su amor, Se llamaba Samantha, era bastante parecida a su madre, pero su actitud se parecía a la de su padre.

El timbre de aquella casa sonó y Pame, que traía un delantal que usaba para cocinar, fue la que la abrió, era Nick y Ashley.

-Hola Pame! –Decía Nick, ahora adulto, había cambiado bastante, pero seguía siendo el mismo Nick de siempre.

-Sam? Donde esta? –Ash preguntó; traía de las manos a su hija; Kira Nicole. –Kira desea verla! –rieron ambas amigas.

Pame y los invitó a pasar y luego fue en busca de su esposo –Amor, y Sam?-.

-Ya ahorita viene, cariño, se está terminando de "arreglar"! – se reía por lo bajo; luego saludó a su hermano y a la esposa de este.

Pronto la casa de la familia Jonas Austen estaba llena; los Srs. Jonas, los Srs. Austen, Frankie, Nick, Ash; y su niña Kira Nicole, Kevin, Ari, y sus dos hijos; la pequeña Alex y Fabricio. Eran una gran familia. Siempre así de unidos para cada festividad. ¿Qué se celebra? La navidad.

-Hija, que hiciste de comer? –preguntó el Sr. Austen.

-AY! Tú siempre con hambre! –lo regaño su esposa –espérate un rato!-.

-Que comida más deliciosa! –comentó Denisse; una vez que habían cenado.

Era noche buena, cuando los niños estaban jugando en el patio de la casa con el ahora muchacho Frankie Nataniel Jonas, Nick y Kevin pusieron los regalos bajo el gran árbol que se ubicaba en la sala de estar. Y luego Nick se fue a cambiar, le tocaba ser de _Santa Claus_, se veía bastante gracioso con la barba falsa, y con la barriga llena de pequeños almohadones.

Los niños entraron por orden de los padres, allí los esperaba _el falso_ _Santa Claus_, Nick sentado en una de las sillas. Cuando se cumplieron las 12 de la media noche, los niños atacaron el árbol de navidad, las basuras de las envolturas de los regalos invadían el suelo.

-Vamos! –dijo Nick; cuando se había cambiado –La foto de cada año! –anunció.

-Ay si! –dijo Ari –Yo traje la cámara! –La enseñó feliz.

-Pero denme un momento! Necesito arreglarme! –dijo Pame.

-Jaa… está bien! –respondió su esposo.

-Espérame Mami! –Sam seguía a su madre al baño.

-De tal palo, tal astilla –todos rieron del comentario de Frankie.

Cuando Pame y Sam volvieron, la foto se tomó. Todos salieron perfectos. Como cada año.

Cuando la noche se volvió día, el teléfono sonó; era nada más y nada menos que Steve Greenberg, deseaba saber sobre las canciones nuevas del decimoquinto CD de los chicos, y además de avisarles que ese mismo día estaban invitados al programa de TV conocido como _"The Ellen Degeneres Show",_ para el especial de navidad.

Por ahora, Pame está esperando otro hijo de Joe, esta vez es niño, Frankie había conseguido novia, la linda Madison, hermana de Demi. Los niños crecían felices, con su familia a su lado, algo bastante bueno para ellos. Los niños empezaban a mostrar sus habilidades para la música, era algo que adoraban, y decían que querían seguir el ejemplo de la familia, de Joe, Nick y Kevin.

La familia Jonas, no podía estar mejor, se tenían los unos a los otros, y eso les bastaba para ser felices.

* * *

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews! **

**Y gracias por los que ya han dejado... jejeje**

**Final de mi Fanfic, el primero que subi! WoW! jaja**

**Ojala les haya gustado enserio...**

**Con amorr...  
**

**Pami**

**---Jami Love 4 Ever---  
**

**(Pueden hacer click en el _"botonsito"_ de abajo, pliz jeje)**


End file.
